Family Business
by Sparksy97
Summary: After Clarke's dad dies someone has to make sure that their "Family Business" doesn't erupt into chaos. Trying to balance college and a life of crime how will an 18yr old Clarke cope, luckily she has some great friends to help keep her grounded. Includes everyones favourite characters and eventually Bellarke AU
1. Chapter 1

Since my dad died some of his "employee's" had turned to mum wanting to know who would take over now that he was gone. I sat on the stairs listening in to a conversation between mum and Kane (dads right hand man).

"Abby, she has to. It's what Jake was training her for." I knew exactly what they were talking about, its the same thing mum and dad argued about frequently, it's the one thing they would never agree on.

"She's only eighteen. She's still a child!"

"You weren't there when Jake brought her to her first outing. Or when he was training her to fight. She's one of the best if not THE best."

"I don't want to hear this anymore! I don't want her involved in this life any more than she already is! I've already lost Jake, I don't want to lose Clarke too!" I felt sorry for mum. She hasn't been the same since dad's passing, she's definitely been more withdrawn. I'm lucky to even get two words out of her but she was wrong about this. I went downstairs and made my way into the kitchen.

"I'll do it." My mind was set, I'm going to do this no matter what mum says.

"Clarke!" Mum's eyes were wide but Kane looked like he was expecting my outburst.

"No mum. I'm doing this. I know everything I need to and I've done plenty off the dirty jobs to know when and how things have to be done."

 _What you need to know about my family is that... well we're a crime family so, think mafia. My dad was in charge and wanted a son to carry on the 'family business' but he got me and he always liked to remind me of the day I was born. He'd always say:_

 _"The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. Granted I wanted a boy, but when I held you in my arms you grabbed my finger so tightly I knew, I just knew that you were going to be tougher, smarter and more stubborn than any son would be; I promised to give you everything and to always be there for you. Then I started training you to fight and you were outstanding, you won every tournament. You were the best fighter we had even at fourteen. I couldn't be prouder. I know your mum always wanted a girly girly and that's something you've never been but she loves you, and if anything happens to me you have to take charge of the business and look after your mum. Just always remember the number one rule: Family comes first, no matter what, through good and bad. And just remember family isn't always blood. Family are the people who are always there for you. They are the ones you can count on, they're the ones who you can trust with anything. Always remember that. Promise me."_

 _I always did. No matter how many times he would repeat this to me. I would always promise that I would always remember, that I'd never forget._

"Mum I know you hate this but they are part of dad's family and family comes first. Always."

"Clarke I'm your mother. What about me?" Tears began to well up in her eyes but I wasn't going to back down.

"Mum I'm doing this to protect us. Don't you see? If people found out that there's no one in charge they'll come after anyone who was close to dad which means you. Us. If I don't take charge then they'll erupt into chaos and we'll all be in danger because we'll look weak and unorganized." I gave her a sympathetic look and kept my voice soft and calm. "Dad hated chaos" I smiled at her and she laughed at me.

"Yes he did." She sighed and buried me into a hug, we stayed there for a few moments before Kane broke the silence.

"Well now that that's sorted I'll meet you at the warehouse after school so we can tell the others what's happening." His voice was low and scratchy and he wore a knowing grin as he watched me pry myself from my mum.

"I'm sure they'll be a few people who'll have a problem with my age... and the fact I'm a female. They won't like it." I held myself the way dad had taught me, straight, head held high and looking like I was ready to take over the world. If you looked like the most powerful person in the room, people will believe that you are.

"Some will expect it. Whether those people have a problem with it or not I don't know. But it wont be anything personal, its just that a couple of them want to be in charge." He sighed and ruffled his dark hair "They did even when your dad was alive so now that he's gone they think the seat of boss is up for grabs, but don't worry, we'll set 'em straight tomorrow." I nodded in response and he took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

Got a couple of idea's for this but not sure if its good enough to carry on with so please please please let me know what you think. If you like it, i'll carry on so it entirely in your hands. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Unicornsareskinny, because i love that you love my story this chapter is for you, im looking forward to reading another review if you will be ever so kind to leave one :D I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

3 months later...

Well, here I am. An eighteen year old girl (who's the leader of one the biggest crime syndicates in the country) running late for college when I bump into someone.

"Hey watch it!" I bend over to pick up my things, not paying attention to the person I bumped into.

"You bumped into me, idiot." The light tone of voice came from Raven, I realised once I finally had all my stuff. She's the only one who talks to me like that as no one else would dare to, but as my best friend, I let her.

"Sorry, didn't realise it was you." We made our way up the steps and down the corridor, people scattered out of the way once they saw us coming. People were scared of me before my dad had passed but since he had and rumours (that were actually true) about me now being in charge had started floating around they were not only scared of me, but they'd avoid me now too. The only person who never did was Raven but she knew me while dad was alive, in fact, she did couple of jobs for us too. Mainly for protection for her and her mum.

"Listen, you pretty blond devil you. How about we go to a party tonight."

"Can't. Sorry." She pouts at me and I can't help but smile.

"No, your crime family cant take away your friday night. Join me, your second family to a kick ass party." She's looking at me like I kicked her puppy. I mean it has been a while since we went out, for a reason other than something criminal.

"It's not that." I sigh at her. "Look I love being in charge, and I like it that I can pretty much get people to do what I tell them to, apart from you of course." I grin at her. "But the downside to all of that is people are scared of upsetting me, so they avoid me. No one is gonna' want me at their party."

"Well your wrong."

"I'm not wrong Raven. Look around." I gesture to all the people whispering and avoiding eye contact. "They're not gonna want me there."

"No, your right about that-"

"Thanks" I roll my eyes at her and she just bumps her shoulder gently on mine.

"-but it's my party, and I want you there my blue eyed bestie." She sticks her tongue out at me and carries on walking (knowing that the conversation was over, because I was going, she would make me) when we hear chanting and hollering. We round the corner and see a huge group of students standing round in a circle. 'Great, another fight' I think to myself. Lecturers don't care what you do, they'd ignore a fight just so they wont have to do anything about it. I sigh to myself and walked to the middle of the mob. Just what I thought. Murphy. Beating Jasper and Monty... Again. I glare at the students and they all scram. I turn my attention to Murphy as Raven leans against the wall beside me. I take in the scene, Monty is crumpled on the ground and Murphy has Jasper, holding him in the air by his throat.

"Let him go Murphy." My voice is low and has an edge to it, it's the same tone of voice I use at "work".

"And why would I do that." He sneers at me and all I want to do is wipe his smug look off of his face, but Raven's trying to teach me to how to not lose my temper. So I take a breath.

"Well, after last time" -'when Raven had to practically drag me off of him'- "I wouldn't have thought you'd be dumb enough to try this again." Raven mumbled. "maybe I overestimated his intelligence." The last bit was aimed at me as chuckled. I smiled but shook it off.

"We wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we? By the way it looks like the doctors did good job of straightening your nose, what about the stitches? Are they healed yet?" I smile at him, and I see the colour drain from his face. I don't protect everyone but Jasper and Monty are pretty entertaining, I have majority of my classes with them and when it comes to group work they also group with me as other try tto group up with anyone else. They're not as scared of me like the others are, I mean they're still weary of me but they're not scared. Plus they always make me laugh which as Raven puts it "is a miracle in its self".

"Fine, I'll let him go." Jasper drops to the floor as Monty wearily starts to stand up and make his way to his best friend. "I don't want any trouble." He turns to leave.

"Hey Murphy." He looks over his shoulder towards me. "If you ever touch either of them again, I'm gonna make your life hell." I give him the sweetest smile I can muster and he just nods before leaving. Raven and I make our way to the two goofballs, Raven grabs Monty as I haul Jasper up by his arm. "What happened?"

"Murphy's sensitive, that's what happened." Jasper croaked. Monty rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do you need some water?" Jasper shakes his head but I dig through my bag to find my bottle before thrusting it into his hand. "Drink it Jasper."

"Cheers Clarke." He smiles at me, and I cant help but return it "Hey Mont, tell Clarke what you found out."

"What is it?" My interest peaking.

"We got a new student, in fact she coming in soon." He stood there messing with his clothes, brushing the dirt off them as Raven just watched amused.

"A new student? Why is that so important?" Usually the information Monty provides me with are things like tests or if the police are coming in, or even about surprised locker checks.

"Well it's not, but it has been a while since we've had a new student. Her name is Octavia I think."

"Wait Octavia Blake?" Raven asked, actually interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Monty looked at her confused.

"No reason, I just know her, that's all. Well I know her brother too. That's kinda the reason I wanted you at the party tonight Clarke. I think you two will hit it off." She winked at me and I inwardly groaned.

"You need to stop trying to set me up, no one is gonna want to go out with me. Not when majority of people know who I am.

"Yeah but he doesn't know who you are. We don't even have to tell him about your "job". Just have some fun for a night." She smiled. "Monty and Jasper are coming." Jasper chocked on his drink.

"We are?" the pair asked in unison, Raven just glared at them, not giving them the option "We are!"

"See Clarke, they're coming."

"Fine, I'll come to the party." I roll my eyes at her, "although, Monty and Jasper, my lovely friends are gonna bring your famous moonshine." I raise my eyebrows and smile at them.

"What? We're friends?" Jasper asks shocked.

"Well yeah. I stop people from beating you, which is exhausting by the way cause you somehow manage to piss off a lot of people. You sit with me and Raven at dinner and you pretty much involve yourself in all aspects of my life, personal and work related. What did you think you were to me."

"Well business wise, that's cuz we need the work. And personal wise, I don't know. I think we just thought that, to you, we were well known yet disposable acquaintances." I laugh at them and Raven pipes up.

"You make her laugh... Even I can't do that. Trust me, you make her laugh you're her friend. I think the most I got from her was a slight chuckle when I fell over on ice."

"Come on, we're gonna be late." As I make my way to class I couldn't help but smile, even though my group of friends was small, they were the best of people.

An hour later...

We were all just standing around by the lockers listening to Raven go on about how me and... was it Brian? would hit it off, that we were supposedly made for each other. On the other side of me Jasper was telling Monty how he was gonna ask the new girl out. As soon Joan (our lecturer) introduced her to the class Jasper couldn't look away from her. It was a tiny bit on the creepy side. I should know. I've dealt with creepy. Actually, I wonder what dad did with him after it all?

"Clarke, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am Raven" I smiled but she knew me too well.

"Well then what was I saying to you." She watched me, her caramel brown eyes glued to baby blues as her right eyebrow arched higher.

"Errrmmm, you were saying how me and Brian are-"

"What?!" She burst out into laughter. "His name is Bellamy. You weren't listening to a word I was saying were you?"

"Hey Raven?" Octavia made her way towards us - 'saved by the Blake'- "Do you have any idea where my next class is?"

"Let me have a look" Octavia handed her timetable over and chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Hey, It's Clarke right?" She smiled at me which I returned.

"Yeah, hey."

"Hi, errm, quick question. Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Well that's because they are all scared of me." Octavia just looked back at me with a surprised look on her face as Raven stood watching our exchange.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Why?" She chuckled. "Are you like in a gang or something?"

"Bigger than a gang." Jasper chirped in.

"And think more boss." Mont chimed.

"Sweet, so your like a totally hot bad ass." She looked at Raven "My brother is gonna love her."

"I know, you are bringing him to the party cause I'm dragging Clarke there too."

"Oh yeah. I definitely wanna see what happens when they meet. It's either gonna be love at first sight or they're gonna kill each other. Either way that's the entertainment sorted."

"Hello, I'm standing right here." I wave my hand at them, Raven smiles sympathetically and Octavia just grins.

"Oh sweet pea, its hard for me to believe your in charge of a mafia. You just seem so nice and caring." I raise my eyebrows at her, Jasper and Monty slowly skulk away.

"Trust me O, you haven't seen her in a fight. Or when she loses her temper. Even I'm scared of her, luckily we're friends so just don't get on her bad side." Octavia looks at me and I just shrug and smile.

"Okay, you gotta be pretty tough to scare Raven. I take it all back."

"It's okay, I'm not that bad." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Raven mouthing 'no she's worse'

"So Reyes where am I next?" Octavia falls in step with us, Jasp and Monty are already way ahead of us.

"Looks like we're in all the same classes so just follow us, and if you lose us just follow the separating crowd of people." She laughs to herself. "Where's there scattering crowds, there's Clarke."

"Cheers Raven."

"Love ya' Griffin." She winks at me and I blow a kiss back. Like I said, when it comes to friends, its quality before quantity.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter two done, hopefully you all enjoyed please please leave me a review, whether its your opinion on the chapter or if its a question (questions will be answered if you have them). No Bellamy yet, but he will definitely be in the next chapter and you'll soon see Clarke kick some ass! as well as seeing how she reacts being in charge of the "family business" so please keep reviewing and keep reading! I'll update as soon as I can. Love ya'! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone has reviewed, im glad you enjoy reading my story and seeing as I no longer have college i'll probably be updating this more frequently. Thanks for all the love and as promised, Bellamy will be in this chapter so I hope you like it :D_

* * *

It was five o'clock and we were just leaving college, we had already decided that I'd go back home first to get ready and sort some things out while Octavia went back to Raven's. Her mum had left again so Raven has the house to herself for about two weeks before her mum decides to show up. Jasper and Monty had said they'd be around Raven's at six to help set up some things so as we walked out of the college Monty and Jasper went left while we went right.

"How long d'you think your gonna be Clarke?" Octavia asked as she checked her messages on my right, Raven walked on the other side.

"Well, I'm going to get ready at mine and then I need to swing by the warehouse. So about two hours? Got a couple of things I need to sort out." Raven gave me knowing look. There had been one of my dads employees, Dax, who took a particular dislike in me, and tried to take the whole business away from me by force. Two or three others followed him but they didn't succeed, people were loyal to my dad and that loyalty had luckily extended to his daughter. To me. To be honest, they didn't stand chance on their own.

"What are you going to do?" Raven whispered, careful not to attract Octavia's attention. Raven trusted the girl and I quite like her but she was new and this wasn't something for her to be involved with, I couldn't involve someone in all this when I only just met the person myself. "You're not going to let them go are you?"

"Raven you know I can't do that." I kept my voice low and quiet. "They went against me and that can't go unpunished."

"You think almost bleeding to death in a freezer isn't punishment enough?" Raven watched me wide eyed, luckily Octavia was a couple of feet behind us now talking to someone on the phone. I sighed.

"I know you don't like it Raven but I have to deal with them. Not only did they go against me, they tried to force me out and take what is mine. They disrespecting my dead dad Raven. I'm not having it." My voice was steady but still quiet just in case Octavia came off the phone. Raven just gave me a look.

"I just worry about you Clarke." She watched me and I couldn't bare the look on her face. She was concerned, truly concerned about me. "I'm not a believer in the 'great beyond'" she waves her hands about for emphasis and I struggle not to smile but then Raven's expression grows serious "but I do believe that people have souls and I don't want you to damn yours." My expression softens, Raven is always worrying about this, she thinks I grow more distant each year and that I do it to protect myself from any sort of harm. I suppose she may be right but... with all the things I've seen and have been through, its hard for me to believe that there is more good than bad people in the world because of this I don't feel guilt as much as some people. As much as Raven does.

"I know you worry, but-" I start to talk but she interrupts me mid sentence.

"I worry that you're too far gone down the rabbit hole." We stop walking and just watch each other.

"You know me better than anyone-"

"Yeah and you know more about me than my own mother!" I glance back and see that Octavia is slowly catching up to us.

"Then you know that as long as I've got a stubborn ass friend like you to make sure I don't go too far, then I wont go too far. You're my best friend Raven and I'll do what's right because of you but for me, dealing with them is the right thing to do!"

"Hey guys... what's going on?" Octavia looks at the expressions on our faces "I was gone for like five minutes, it cant be that serious."

"It's nothing." Raven smiles at me and I finally exhale the breath I was holding. Back to normal. Twenty minutes later we get to the corner of Ravens street. "So two hours?"

"Two hours." I smiled and she gave me a firm nod in return before turning and walking down her street, Octavia smiled at me and followed Raven. I carried on walking the opposite way. I only live three streets away from Ravens so it wouldn't take me long get home. As I was walking I bumped into a solid body. "Watch it!" I snapped, I looked up to find a smug face looking down at me, he had dark brown eyes, dark brown (almost black) hair and a light dusting of freckles. His tight blue shirt clung to his body like one small movement would tear it, his hands were stuffed into his dark jean pockets. He was at least a head taller than me but... I've fought bigger. And won.

"Sorry Princess, but you're the one who walked into me." He watched me, obviously waiting for an apology.

"Don't call me princess." I watched his expression change as mine grew sharp.

"Not the response I was looking for." he said cooly.

"Shame because it's the only one your getting." I replied sweetly.

"You know for a princess, you sure are rude." We stood for a couple of seconds trying to stare the other one down until he gave up. "This is fun and all but I got places to be so..." I roll my eyes and start to walk past him when I hear him call, "So that's a no on the apology then!" I ignored him and carried on walking, I didn't have time for this.

* * *

Bellamy's POV

After calling after the spoiled brat about the owed apology I made my way to Raven's. It had been years since I last saw her, it was before me and Octavia moved and that was when I was only ten years old. I can't believe its been eleven years since we saw each other, we still kept in touch but it was mostly emails and facebook. I followed the directions O sent me and knocked on number fifteen, I stood for a couple seconds thinking about how rude the blonde bombshell was, don't get me wrong, she was good looking but still who did she think she was, acting like she owns everything. I was torn away from my thoughts as the front door flung open. In front of me stood Raven Reyes and my darling, not so little, sister.

"Hey Raven." We briefly hugged and she ushered me inside.

"Long time no see." We made our way into the kitchen, Raven jumped onto the top and sat next to O while I decided to lean against the far wall. We stayed like this for about half hour just talking, catching up. I found out that Raven had a part time job at a local garage, one of her friends Clarke had helped her get it. She talked a lot about the guy and I got to say I'm pretty impressed by the dude, he sounds like someone you don't mess with, I can respect that. Another half an hour later there was a knock on the door, and Raven went to go see who it was, two minutes later she walked back into the kitchen followed by two other guys. One had brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin and for some reason was wearing goggle's on his head, the other looked Asian and had straight black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Octavia, you already know these two lovely gentlemen but Bellamy this is Jasper Jordan and Monty Green." They smiled at me and made they're way to sit at the kitchen table. "Oh and guys this is Bellamy, Octavia's older brother." I nodded at them, a guys hello, and Jasper's eyes almost popped out of his head and Monty chuckled.

"Guess, you wont be asking her out then." Monty murmured it but I still heard it, I also saw the look Jasper gave his friend.

"When's Clarke coming?" Jasper asked ignoring his chuckling friend.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him." I said as I looked from Jasper to Raven.

"Him?" Monty asked, finally finished laughing him self to death.

"Yeah." I was confused why they were so surprised, the four of them shared amused looks with on another before Raven spoke up.

"In about two hours I was told, but it's already been an hour so not long I guess." She chuckled. Seriously? What is so funny?

* * *

Clarke POV

It's been an hour and I only just finished getting ready, I had had a quick shower and changed into my dark skinny jeans, bright red cropped vest top that stopped just above my belly button and my wedge heels. I left my necklace on, but I never take that off anyway; I grabbed my purse which had my phone, keys, knife, mascara and my little compact mirror. As I left my bedroom I grabbed my black leather jacket and made my way downstairs.

"Honey where are you going?" I turn around to see my mother standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I'm nipping over to the warehouse, I got a couple of things to sort out."

"Dressed like that?" She raises an eyebrow at me and grins.

"Raven's having a party, im going make my way there after I sort out some business." I smile back at her, the last month or so mum had started to go back to her normal self. I think she saw me trying to take care of everything and the guilt snapped her out of it.

"Alright then sweetie" I kissed her cheek before opening the front door, just as I was about to leave she calls "Give 'em hell!" I chuckled. I don't care what snapped her out of her depression but im glad she back to being my mum. When she says things like that it reminds me of the things she'd say to dad before he'd leave. I made my way to my car, closing the gate on my way out. I drive to the the warehouse, parking in the ally behind it, I lock my car and make my way to the entrance round the side, all you hear is the sound of my footsteps. I knock on the steel door and I hear metal sliding and someone peers through the slot, as soon as they see that its me the door quickly opens.

"Evening boss." The doorman's voice booms and I give him a slight smile. I make my around, checking on everything and everyone before making my way upstairs and into my office. It's glass panelling all around so that I can always see what's going on, but it also has blinds so that, if need be, I have some privacy (they're mainly used when negotiating). I sit at my oak desk and start to check the books, making sure that no money is being lost, I leave and lock my office before standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing.

"Dylan!" I stand and wait for him to walk over, as I do I watch swarms of my people busy themselves with work or training. Dylan stood underneath me cladded in a plain white shirt, and denim jeans, his wrinkles creased on his forehead.

"What is it boss?" His gravely voice calls up.

"Bring out Dax and the other two from the freezer." He turned to walk away "Oh and Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to change your top." He nods with understanding as I descend the stairs and make my way over to the sound proof room. As I bring out the tray of weapons and tools the door opens. Dylan and two others brought in Dax and his followers, they sit them down in the three chairs that are set up before fastening their arms and legs down. Once the three traitors are tied down the others move to leave but I gesture for Dylan to stay. The room has thick walls that provide the sound proofing but inside it has clean white marble flooring, tiled walls and a drain in the middle of the floor. I move to the middle seat where Dax sits, he glares at me and tries to look threatening. How cute. I twirl the knife round between my fingers, the tip bites into the top of index finger but I welcome the pain. "So, you wanna take over?" Dax doesn't say anything, he just glares at me. I kneel down in front of him so that we're eye level with one another and there it is. The hint of fear in his hazel eyes. I turn my head to look at Dylan who stands in the corner. "Aww, he's gone shy." I say mockingly as I stick my bottom lip out. Without looking I plunge my knife into the top of his thigh. I didn't hear the ever so pleasing scream but once I turned around I saw the grimace, I sighed with satisfaction. I took hold of the knifes handle tightly and he flinched. I winked at the man in the seat on my left and the fear in his eyes were evident. I hadn't even started on him yet. "Do you think you would be a better leader than me?" I asked Dax feigning hurt. Again he didn't answer so I twisted the knife and he grew more stiff as if trying to control his pain. I rolled my eyes. "I know that you think trying to aggravate me by not answering will make me lose my temper and just kill you quickly to relieve my craving." I grab his chin and forcefully turn his face so he's looking directly at me. "But, pay attention because this bit is important, what you don't realise is that I've been learning to control my temper so really you're just pissing me off for no reason. It's going to be more painful for you and more satisfying for me in the long run." I smile sweetly at him. "So you going to answer my questions now or?"

"Go to hell." He spat. I sigh and look to the guy sitting on my right.

"Do you believe this guy." I nod towards Dax before shaking my head. "Unfortunately that was the wrong answer." I pull the knife down to his knee slowly, opening up his thigh as the sticky red substance started to pour out. He screamed. "Don't go acting the victim," I said, talking as if I was telling off a child, "I would have killed you quickly if you had just played along and answered my questions." I stand up the knife in hand as it drips blood onto the once clean floor. I go back to the tray and drop the knife with a clang, I waggle my fingers over each option before I decide to go for the blowtorch. I make my way back over to Dax and as the flame sparks to life the colour drains from the faces of his two lackeys as they squirm and try their best to free themselves. As the flame comes into contact with Dax's 'business' the screaming ensues.

Ten minutes and several weapons later I check my watch. "argh, I gotta go." I look over to Dax's lifeless body and then to his cronies. "Right I haven't got time to deal with you two without making myself late so are you sorry for what you did?"

"Yes. We're sorry. We should have never. We never will again. We promise."

"Okay shut up, stop speaking at the same time." I pinch the bridge of my nose and turn my attention to Dylan who stood silently in the corner the whole time. "Just make it quick for them. Bullet between the eye's will do." As I'm halfway through the door I turn around. "Oh and Dylan."

"Yeah boss?"

"Dispose of the bodies and errm get Ant and Tina clean up the mess."

"Yes boss." As I leave the room, the door still wide open I her pleads and two gun shots, then silence. Nobody bats an eye and carrys on with what they were doing. Ignoring the sound of two kills. I make my way to the sink that's in the far corner underneath the stairs and wash my hands, making sure there's no trace of blood on them before heading out to my car. As I leave the doorman says his goodbyes and I walk down the ally once again, I sit in the car for a minute or so and collect my composure, bringing myself back to normal, teenage, college student Clarke and box the ruthless, killer Clarke away. I start up my engine and drive to Ravens.

I arrived at Ravens a little past seven, I got out of my car, locking it before making my way to the front door, I knocked on and was welcomed by Jasper.

"Hey Clarke." He smiled at me and waved me in.

"Jasp, who is it?!" Raven called.

"It's Clarke!" I grin at him, and he just pulls a face and shrugs once he realised he just shouted down my ear. I laughed at him and he just smiled back and nudged me. "Come on, we're in the kitchen." I walked in and there were a chorus of heys. I walked up to Raven and she smiles, but it quickly fades and is replaced by amusement and a cringe.

"What? What is it?" I asked

"You got errm.." She grabs a wet tea towel and wipes my neck, "You had a bit of blood on you." The colour drains from my face and she gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone else noticed." She elbows my arm and grins. "So who wants to help get my place ready then?"

"Are you giving us the option?" Monty asks surprised.

"Nope" Raven pops the P and grins.

"Alright but I get to go shop and get the munchies!" Octavia hops down from the counter she was sitting on "Who's coming with?" Jasper jumps up but Monty pulls him back down again.

"You're helping me make the moonshine" Monty says watching his friend. Jasper sighs and nods ok.

"I'll go with you Octavia." I go to follow her out but she spins and faces me with a 'deer in the headlights' look as Raven jumps down.

"No you cant!" I look at Raven confused so she carries on. "I just mean, your really artsy so maybe you should help decorate or pick the music or just put the best artistic things I own away in a safe place." I watch her cautiously but neither her or Octavia give me time to ask them what they're up to before they shout their goodbyes and leave. I turn my attention to the other two who are trying their hardest to look innocent.

"What are they up to?" I ask, Jasper just giggles.

"Bellamy's here. You know, the guy they're trying to set you up with?" I answer his question with a groan and roll my eyes. "Yep, well he's in the bathroom so he should be out in a min."

"Great." I laced my voice with sarcasm. "Shouldn't you two get started on the drinks?"

"Yeah, about that we only said that to Raven so she wouldn't actually make us do anything." I looked at Jasper quizzically. "We got the moonshine in the trunk of Mont's car." I chuckle at them as they high five.

"Well, I'm gonna hide all the good art, then pick out some music. Any preferences?" I start to shimmy out of my jacket and throw it onto the table between the two.

"Some Imagine Dragons?" Monty asked with a pleading look across his face.

"Sure I'll see if she's got them." I leave the kitchen as I bumped into someone. I think to myself 'Seriously? Why do I keep bumping into people today'. I look up and there's his face again. The same guy as last time. I recognize his arrogance.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Princess." I roll my eyes and then realization kicks in.

"Don't tell me... You're Bellamy?" He looked confused and a bit surprised.

"Yeah?" He looks at me again but this time more carefully. "You are?"

"Clarke."

"You're Clarke?!" He was shocked to say the least and I was confused why he found that was so shocking. "But you're a girl!" That's when Jasper and Monty erupted with laughter.

* * *

 _So there you have it, hope you enjoyed this chapter and just let me know what you think so leave a review :) Next chapter is the party :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you like the last chapter and hoping you like this one too :D Let me know what you think._

* * *

After bumping into Bellamy... Again, I went into the living room to start picking out music. The lads weren't as quiet as they thought they were being in the kitchen.

"You let me believe Clarke was a lad." Bellamy hissed, Jasper and Monty's laughter just increased. Then there was a thud and I just knew Jasper had fallen off his chair. Monty's laughter just became louder.

"Yeah...and... it was... hilar...ious" Jasper managed to get the words out in between gasps.

"Yeah well, I've met her earlier today and from what I can tell she's a stuck up brat." I roll my eyes, how could he possibly have an opinion about me, we've only known each other for five minutes. I move my attention back to the CD's: All Time Low, You Me at Six, Kaiser Chiefs...

"Dude you don't even know her." Jaspers voice grew serious, the laughter from the kitchen had stopped and it all seemed quiet. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were sticking up for me. "Look, you don't know her and you don't know some of the things she's been through or has done for me, Monty and even Raven. So don't go start slagging her off because we know who we stand by and I think Raven will tell you the same."

"Look, im sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Hey Mont!" I yelled holding the Album I found in my hands. "I found Imagine Dragons!" I stuck the disk in the CD player, turned the volume up as the first song 'Shots' came blaring through the speakers. Next thing I know Monty is walking through the living room and started dancing (which is pretty terrible), I laugh before joining in. We were still dancing by time Raven and Octavia got back.

After the Album had finished Monty and I still carried on dancing to our own signing while everyone else helped Raven in the kitchen. Bellamy hadn't said another word since Jasper had ago, I wasn't complaining but his brooding was a downer. It was nine O'clock when people started to show up and now it was eleven the house was packed with people and the music was blasting, I desperately needed a drink.

"I'm just gonna get a drink, d'you want one?" I was just nearing the living room door, pushing past groups of drunk teens when he shouted 'beer' at me. I made my way into the kitchen where Octavia was talking to Bellamy in the corner and Raven was moving her hips while sorting out the food.

"Hey there pretty momma." Raven did her best Elvis impression and grinned at me, I chuckled at her.

"Looks like someone's a tad tipsy." She feigns hurt but then laughs, I take the bobble out of her hair and start tying my long blonde waves up into a ponytail. She looks at me and I grin. "You look better with your hair down." I smile.

"This is true." She shakes her head so that her brown lushes hair shimmers and falls to frame her face for emphasis. "I hear you and Bellamy didn't get off to a good start then"

"I know he's a good friend of yours Ray but, I just don't see us two ever getting on."

"Well I knew it was going to be a love or hate relationship, I guess I was just hoping for the first option."

"Sorry to disappoint." I just shrug and she shoulder bumps me.

"Its okay." She sighs. "I still love you, like whiskey bottles and vodka shots."

"Oh wow, that's a lot of love." I grab two beers from the fridge and make my way back to the living room to look for Monty. Found him. He's sitting on the settee making out with a girl from our class, I'm not interrupting that so I go back into the kitchen and sit at the table opposite Jasper and place a beer in front of him. He looks up at me and grins. "Hey, I heard what you said to Bellamy, cheers for sticking up for me."

"Don't mention it Clarke, the state me and Monty were in when you found us. We're grateful. I know we don't say it too often but we are."

"I know Jasp." We sit there and drink our beers, talking about stupid things like how Jenna from college is such a slut. How the footballers can't handle their drink. How we need to go out more etc. Me and Jasper are still in the kitchen trying to bounce pennies into a cup when we hear yelling from outside, I get up and instantly make my way out the front door (which has been open all this time because of the heat). Murphy's there and he's holding on to a girls wrist. She's trying to pull away but he wont let go. Murphy looks wasted and dangerous. A couple lads try and calm him down but he just brings out a knife, Bellamy comes barging out past me and tries to talk him down and convince him to drop the knife but he just screams and waves it about.

"Come on man, she hasn't done anything to you." Bellamy stands opposite the lunatic that is John Murphy.

"Who the hell are you?" Was the response Bellamy got. I started to feel my blood boil.

"Just let her go."

"Nah, I'm gonna have some fun." Murphy pulls the girl closer to him and you can see the fear in the girls eyes. That was it. I marched up to Murphy, Bellamy tried to grab my arm and stop me from getting any closer but I batted his hand away. Once I was close enough I drew back my arm and threw my fist towards Murphy's face. The crunch I heard when it connected to his cheek was satisfying but I wasn't done yet. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. Moaning.

"Go inside." I order the girl, she watches me in disbelief. "Go!" I shout to her and she runs for the front door, I watch her go inside as Raven, Jasper and Monty come out. I see Murphy start to stand up so I turn my attention back to this poor excuse of a person.

"What the hell!" Rage burns in his eyes as I ready myself. "She was mine! We were gonna have some fun!"

"Does it look like I give a damn about what you want to do!"

"Fuck you Clarke!" He comes at me with clenched fists, I easily dodge his punch and throw one of my own into his gut. He wheezes but stands up straight, I pick up the knife he dropped after I first punched him. I notice his cheek has already started to bruise. He runs at me again but I flip and kick him under the chin, (8 years of forced gymnastics by my mother) and im sure his neck almost snaps from the impact. I land gracefully and with out giving him time to recover I charge at him and knock him to the floor. I pin his arms down with my knees and place my whole weight on his torso before bringing the knife to his neck. I dig the tip in slightly so that there's a small drop of blood. I breath heavily as I feel the adrenaline slowly start to fade. Murphy looks up at me, trying to stay as still as possible for fear of the knife at his throat, his eyes wild. I watch him.

"Clarke, don't do it!" Jasper yells.

"He's not worth it Clarke! Just let him go." Monty chimes in trying to calm me down. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again.

"Clarke?" Raven looks at me, her eyes pleading me not to do it, everyone is looking at me. Raven, Jasper and Monty look nervous as Bellamy and pretty much everyone else looks more shocked. I growl in frustration.

"If I ever catch you touching a girl like that again I swear to god-" I lean in close and lower my voice so that only he can hear me. "-I'll kill you." I lean back and look into his eyes to make sure he understands what I've just said. I get up and throw the knife into the nearest hedge and make my way back inside the house. Everyone stares at me but no one says a word. I walk into the kitchen to find Octavia sitting with the girl. "Did you see that?" Octavia nods at me.

"I watched through the window." Octavia whispers it, I just nod at her and kneel in front of the girl, I give her a reassuring smile before pulling her sleeve up. Around her wrist is a dark purple bruise from where Murphy had grabbed her.

"Th-thank you." I looked up, shocked to hear the girl speak. I smile up at her.

"It was nothing." I smile and pull her sleeve back down. "Did he hurt you any where else?" She just shakes her head in response. "Alright then, what's your name sweetie?" As I ask the question the others come in. Raven just nods at me as Jasper and Monty give me a proud knowing smile; Bellamy just stands in the doorway leaning against one side staring at me.

"Harper." The girl replies.

"Okay Harper," I smile at her, "give me your phone." Harper gives me a quizzical look but pulls the phone out of her pocket and hands it over to me.

"Why do you want my phone?" I start to go through it and pull up her contacts before adding my own mobile number.

"I'm putting in my phone number." I take a quick picture to add it into the display pic. "If Murphy or anyone else bothers you, or scares you, or hurts you, then you ring me okay?" She looks surprised but nods at me, I give back her phone and stand up to pull my own phone out, scrolling through my contact list before tapping on the one I want. I look at Raven and she watches me knowing what im about to do.

"What she doing now?" I hear Bellamy ask but before I can answer the phone stops ringing.

" _What d'you need Clarke?_ " Kanes voice comes through clearly. " _It's one in the morning, you know im not as young as I used to be._ " I chuckle slightly, he's definitely not young.

"I need Adam to keep an eye on a friend of mine for the night." I pace the floor waiting for a response.

" _Okay then, give me the name."_

"Harper. We're at Raven's so make sure he comes round to pick her up."

" _Alright then I'll call him, it'll take about twenty minutes... Oh and Clarke? About Dax_ "

"He was dealt with. Make sure Adam hurries up." I hung up and turn my attention back to Harper. "I'm assuming you already know who I am."

"Clarke Griffin." Harper watches my expression, but she doesn't look worried. "Your in one of my classes."

"Yeah, that's right." I smile at her. "I'm going to ask you to trust me okay? Do you trust me?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd be worse off if it wasn't for you so its safe to say I trust you." I laugh and smile at her.

"Good. Someone is going to come round here and pick you up. They're going to take you home and then they're going to stay parked outside your house for the night just to be on the safe side." She nods as she takes the information in. "His name is Adam and you can trust him. You've got my number and you can call me whenever you like."

"Alright. Thanks Clarke." I smile at her and leave the kitchen and sit in the now empty living room slouched on the settee. Apparently, after all that with Murphy no felt like partying anymore. After a couple of seconds Octavia strolls in (which surprises me seeing as its usually Raven who comes to check on me), she hands me a beer and drops herself on the seat next to me.

"You did a really good thing for her Clarke. Who knows what he might have done." She clinks her bottle against mine before we both take a drink. Octavia sighs. "Would you really have killed him if the others hadn't have stopped you?"

"I don't think you're going to like the answer to that question." She nods and stays silent for minute.

"Even if you did, I'd still visit you in prison. I'll bring a 'special' cake" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my lips. We sit on the settee crying with laughter when I hear a car horn and Raven comes in and gestures to me that Adam's here. I move to get up and make my way outside with my beer in hand.

* * *

Bellamy POV:

Clarke strolls outside with her beer as Octavia comes in and stands next to Harper, I make my way outside the kitchen and stand by the front door with the other three. I see Clarke standing next to a guy who looks like he's two maybe three years older than her, so my age, and he's leaning against his car while she speaks to him and the only thought that's running through my head is: 'Who is this girl?'

"Is that Adam?" I ask it to nobody in particular but Raven answers.

"Yeah, he always does these kinds of jobs. He has kind of a soothing presence about him. You just feel safe." I look at Raven as she speaks and see the other two nodding in agreement.

"Speaking from experience?" I look back at Clarke and this Adam.

"We've-" Raven gestures to all of them "-all been in a bad situation that Clarke's helped us through and she always choses Adam to keep an eye on us if she can't do it herself." I look at all three of them wondering what 'bad situation' meant but none of them look like they want to clarify on the topic. Clarke looks over to us and nods at Raven who then gets Harper and walks her over to Clarke and this guy. Raven and Adam hug as Clarke talks to Harper, after a couple of seconds Harper hugs Clarke and gets into the passenger seat, Clarke closing the door behind her. As Raven makes her way back over to the house Clarke stays with Adam for a couple more seconds before she hugs him and watches him get into the drivers seat, she waits there and watches them drive off before coming back to the house. She doesn't say anything to me and instead she squeezes past me through the front door and heads back into the living room. Jasper follows and sits with her as I go back into the kitchen.

"D'you wanna stay here for the night? Clarke, Monty and Jasp are, you two are more than welcome to join us?" I look at O and see her silently asking me to say yes, I roll my eyes.

"Sure but I've got work tomorrow."

"Yeah alright then." She smiles at me.

"I'm going to take Clarke a slice of pizza." Monty weaves his way past me and disappears out the door. I might not know who Clarke is but after tonight she cant be all bad, dangerous but not a bad person... Not that I'd tell her that.

* * *

Clarke POV:

Monty sat on the floor in front of me and Jasper, as we took the only seats on the settee, and handed me a pizza slice.

"Cheers Monty."

"Hey dude where's my pizza?"

"You know where the kitchen is." Monty grinned. "Hey by the way we're all stopping here tonight, Raven says." I smile and shake my head, if Raven says you're doing something then you're doing it. You don't get a choice.

"Oh hey Monty who was that girl you were making out with earlier?" I ask, curiosity finally getting the better of me. Jasper slapped a hand over his mouth.

"My little Monty, do tell." Jasper waggled his eyebrows at his friend, making the goggles on top of his head move. Monty just threw an empty can at him which bounced of his head, Jasper returned fire with a cushion from behind him. Next thing I know all three of use are throwing things at one another, whether it be empty cans or even a shoe in Jasper's case. Who leaves a shoe? Our battle spills out of the living room and into every other room including the kitchen. Raven threw a bunch of peanuts at Bellamy, Octavia threw a slice of pizza which Monty disapproved of as Jasper shook a bottle of coke and used it as a soda cannon.

None of us actually went to sleep that night, we all just stayed up talking about nothing at all. Bellamy and I talked to everyone but each other. I think it's safe say we cant stand one another. So much for Raven and Octavia's theory of us being perfect for on another.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this chapter, not sure weather to do POV's for the other characters so let me know what you think. Next chapter will be set a couple of weeks after this :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for the reviews, they're really what keeps me writing this story, just knowing y=how much you guys like it :D you people are great. So here is chapter 5, hope you like it._**

2 months Later

It had been a couple of weeks since Raven's party and it was safe to say Octavia and Harper have become permanent fixtures in our little group. We were all happy that college was finished for the summer although Octavia was always complaining that it meant more time that her brother will be hanging about.

"I don't get it! He has his own friends, why can't they do their own thing? Why do they always hang around with us?!" Octavia collapsed onto my bed between me and Raven.

"Hey, don't ask me. I can't stand Bellamy and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about me." I state it as a fact and Octavia just groans at me.

"Look, he's got that job at the local club, you know the one I mean. Ark?" Raven looks at us wide eyed trying to clue us in but O and I still have no idea what she's trying to get at. She rolls her eyes at us and shakes her head. "So if he has a job, then he can't hang around us as much anymore." She draws the words out slowly to make sure we don't miss anything and Tavia's face lights up. "He starts tonight."

"Okay, before I start to get my hopes up, I need to see this for myself. Just to make sure it's real." O jumps of my bed and stands bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Looks like we're going drinking tonight girls."

"What?" I lean back against my headboard. "Do we have to? Seriously, I have a lot of stuff going on."

"Come on Clarke, it'll be fun." Raven grabs my arms and pull me to my feet. "We'll call Harper, Jasper, Monty. We'll just call everyone and go and have fun. Trust me you need it." She grinned at me. I looked between Raven and O, both of whom were staring at me with hope in their eyes.

"Arrgh... fine!" I sighed as they smiled triumphantly at one another. "I'll text everyone seeing as you two will no doubt want to go rummaging through my wardrobe."

"Hey you have the best clothes!" Raven yelled already disappearing through my walk in closet.

"Wait." Octavia turned around with an amused look on her face. "Did you steal or buy these clothes." She chuckled at me and I hear a snort from the wardrobe.

"I bought them O." I laugh at her as I grab my phone from the top of my dressing table.

"With stolen money?" I throw a pillow at her but she dodges it and runs away laughing. As the two go through all of my clothes, picking out what they'd be wearing tonight I group text the others.

 **Me: Going Ark Pub 2nite. U in?**

 **Harp: ;) Yep**

 **Goggles: Sure. Time?**

 **Me: Meet there in 1hr?**

 **Monty: Yhyh see u then.**

"The others are coming too, I said we'd meet them there in an hour, so you better hurry your asses up and pick something to wear." I fiddle with my phone putting it on charge when the pair walk out with a bunch of clothes huddled in their arms.

"We brought some out for you, although I think you should wear the black dress." I knew exactly which dress Raven was talking about.

Half an hour later and we were all dolled up; Raven decided to wear a pair of my leather trousers with a black lacy shirt and tied her hair up in a messy bun before donning on a pair of my black platform heels, Octavia wore a short red plaid skirt - coming just above mid-thigh - with a cute silky white camisole my favourite leather jacket (she practically begged to borrow it), a pair of wedged heels and spent most of her time curling her hair. I, on the other hand, wore the black dress that Raven brought out. It's tight fitted and came to about mid-thigh and is strapless, I grabbed my red heels to match my lipstick and left my blonde waves to fall and frame my face. The other two were half way out the door when my phone rang, I paused to check the caller ID: Dylan. I groaned and the other two turned around silently asking me 'what is it?' as I answered it.

"What is it?" ….. "What do you mean you saw him?" I could feel my blood start to boil as I listened to Dylan on other end start to explain. "What?!"….. "I thought I made myself clear."… "Just keep eyes on him, I'll be right over." I hang up and give myself a couple of seconds to calm myself down, once I open my eyes I see Raven and Tavia string at me. "I need to swing round the warehouse. It wont take long." My voice is clipped and more harsh than I intended it to be, but I was pissed. I snatch my jacket from the back of my door and stomp downstairs, the other two right behind me, before storming out of the house and getting in my car. I wait until the other two get in, Raven in the passenger seat and Tavia sitting in the back her face squidged between the two front seats. I start the car up and pull out of my street, five minutes of heavy silence passed before Raven spoke up.

"What's wrong C? What's going on?" He voice is laced with concern, I look in the rear-view mirror to see the same concern mirrored in Octavia's eyes. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and turned into another street.

"He's back." I glance over at Raven s she bites the inside of her cheek. I get a glimpse of Octavia and she just looks confused.

"Who's back?" Octavia leans in closer.

"Cage." Raven answered the question before I was able to. To be honest I was grateful for it.

"And who exactly is Cage?"

"Someone who made Jasper and Monty's life hell." I say it quietly, venom dripping from each word.

"The thing is, we know Jasp and Monty because of Clarke found them." Raven added.

"What do you mean found them?" Octavia looked between me and Raven. When I didn't answer Raven decided to.

"I don't know all the details, the only ones who do is Jasper, Monty and Clarke. All I know is that they had no family, they were living on the streets and they were just in a really bad way and Cage. Well from what I can gather he had a major role in their suffering and-"

"And they tried to steal from me." I interrupted Raven who was stunned to silence, even she didn't know how I met the two goofballs. "My dad was still alive at this point and I was running a small group for my father within the warehouse." Both girls were watching me with curiosity sparking in their eyes as a pulled down another street. "I was walking down the street and Jasper bumped into me while Monty picked my pocket, of course I knew but they didn't now that. I followed them back to where they were staying, it was a little filthy abandoned flat and they only things there were two sleeping bags, a lamp and a pile of things that they had stolen...

 _"Well I was going to confront you about stealing from me but now I kinda feel bad about it." As I walked out of the shadowy doorway the pair jumped and started to back up away from me. They couldn't go far though because they soon had their backs against the wall. One was slightly taller than the other (but only a tiny bit) and for some reason he was wearing goggles where as the other one looked like he was Asian but both were filthy. They looked about fifteen, so my age but they also looked scared. I put my hands up in a surrender. "Look, I don't want any trouble okay? You can even keep the money." I lower my hands and smile._

 _"Errm... Thanks but" Goggles looked at me shocked but his friend finished his sentence before he had a chance to._

 _"Why would you do?"_

 _"Cuz you probably need it more than I do, besides my dad has a pretty good business going so I really don't need it." I smile at the pair and notice how they relax slightly, but only slightly. They are still very nervous so I decide to sit down on one of the sleeping bags. They look at each other before slowly moving towards the other one that's placed parallel to where I'm sitting. "Im Clarke, by the way." I give them a bright smile that reaches my eyes and they relax a little more._

 _"Im Jasper." Goggles pipes up then gestures to his friend, "and this is Monty." Monty gives me a small nervous wave._

 _"Can I ask why your staying here?"_

 _"Well where else are the homeless suppose to stay?" Monty asks, his voice is so quiet I almost miss it._

 _"Don't you have any family you can go to?"_

 _"Nope. Only each other." Jasper looks down at the dirty floor beneath us and sighs. "Look we appreciate you letting us keep the money but you really should go." He looks up at me and I'm sure I see fear engraved in all of his features._

 _"Jaspers right, he wont like you being here and we don't want you to get hurt." My heart breaks and I cant help but think of Raven's words 'sometimes Clarke, you can seem almost robotic but I don't know anyone who has a bigger heart than yours'._

 _"Why would I get hurt?" They look at each other before answering my question._

 _"Cage." They say it in unison and you just know that they have that unbreakable bond. "He runs a small drug business in the area and he makes us work for him. He can get violent if we don't have as much money as he's like." Jasper fiddles with a thread on his jacket while Monty spoke._

 _"I think I'll stay." I cross my arms and lean back against the wall behind me as the pair share worried looks._

 _"You can't!" Jasper shoots up onto his feet, Monty following his lead._

 _"And neither can you!" I stand up so that I'm right in front of them. "If I leave then you're coming with me."_

 _"Where would we go?" Monty asks looking between me and Jasper._

 _"My house." I state it. "My dad will help."_

 _"How can he help!" Jasper starts to pace the room while Monty follows him with his eyes. "This guy is a criminal!"_

 _"So is my dad!" I wince at how loud my voice is and sigh while they look at me in surprise._

"…. They just stared at me." I finish my sentence as I pulled into the ally way, bringing my car to a halt.

"Seriously? That how you met them?" Octavia looks at me wide eyed, her face stays that way even as we get out of the car. They follow me around to the door, Raven's been here before but as we step in Octavia is taken aback at the amount of people at work. "All of these people work for you?" Her mouth falls open and Raven chuckles. They follow me upstairs where Dylan waits for me in my office.

"Wait outside for a minute while I talk to Dylan." They do as I ask and lean against the banister watching the swarms of people beneath them as I quietly close the office door. Dylan turns to me, surprise flashes across his face as he take in my appearance before his goes back to his serious blank expression. "Start from the beginning. When did you see him?"

* * *

 _ **So what did you guys think? There will be more on how Jasper and Monty met Clarke as well as later on in the story finding out how Raven and Clarke met. Let me know what you think! Love reviews :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and... I got 40 followers now, thats kinda a big deal for me :D So thank you. Little tid bit, in the chapter when I was writing the bit with Clarke in her office I was listening to 21 Pilots- The Judge. Just thought i'd share that haha :) Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing. (I'm loving the attention haha)**

* * *

"He was spotted in town a couple of hours ago" Dylan watches me, he knows I have a temper as well as everyone else does, the only difference is that he knows how bad I can get when I lose it. I run my hands down my face before clenching and unclenching my fists trying my best to keep calm. "Sasha says that it looked like he was trying to recruit a couple of kids to start selling in the school." I tried my best to keep calm but the next thing I knew I was picking up the vase that sits on my wooden desk and threw it across the room letting out a slight scream of frustration. The vase shattered as it made contact with the bulletproof glass wall of my office, water and vividly bright snapdragon flowers rained down. Through the glass I saw the shocked faces of Raven and Octavia. I turned away and took a couple of deep breaths. I turned around once I got my breathing back under control and as always Dylan just stood there unaffected by my outburst.

"I want eyes on him at all times. Understand?" Dylan nods at me. "If he goes anyway near Jasper and Monty or even anywhere near a school then you bring him in. And don't be gentle."

"Yes boss." When he doesn't move I give him a quizzical look, he gestures towards the shattered vase and smiles at me. "You want me clean that up." A small smile escapes and forms on my lips, I close my eyes and give a small nod. When I open them again he grins at me.

* * *

Raven POV

Me and O were watching the people go about their jobs as we waited for Clarke.

"I know she's a badass but I never expected it to be on a scale this big." Octavia was staring below, leaning all of her weight against the banister. "I mean, when I first met her she just seemed so sweet, and then all of a sudden she was kicking ass and was willing to kill that Murphy guy and then she went back to being sweet again when she checked on Harper." She sighed and I turned to look at the expression on her face and I could tell that she was running the events of that night through her head. "So tell me cuz I've got a head ache trying to figure it out. Is the real Clarke a sweet caring teenage girl or..." I wait as she takes a deep breath "or is the real Clarke a killer."

"Octavia." She turns her face towards me and I know that my features are hard and that she knows I'm serious about what I'm about to say next. "I have known Clarke since before her dad passed away. She's a badass. She was when her dad was alive and more so now he's gone. She will hurt people in more ways than one, if people cross her then they'll know because she will make their lives a misery. She is willing to kill and in fact she has done before." Octavia looks at me with wide eyes and a scared expression painted across her face. "But... She will do anything for the people that she cares about. She will always put their needs and wants before her own. She will walk through hell and back so you don't have to." Octavia's expression softens and I lower my voice. "She will do anything for friends, family and anyone else who's in danger. That is who Clarke is. I know she might come off as a bit robotic and hard shelled, but she has the biggest heart than anyone I know and she has been through more pain and more suffering than anyone our age should have to go through." Octavia looks away from my gaze and draws her attention back to the groups of people below us.

"So Clarke's been through a lot then?"

"You have no idea." I look down at the people, drumming my fingers against the rail. "I worry about her sometimes." Octavia shoots me a sympathetic look and hums in agreement.

"I haven't known Clarke for that long but she always seems so cool and collected." Just then we hear a smash from behind us. We turn around and through the glass we see a shattered vase and a couple of flowers strewn across the floor. Clarke sees us looking and quickly turns away. "Okay... Maybe I'm a tad wrong about my previous statement." All I can think to myself is 'this can't be good'. A couple minutes of silence passed before Clarke walked out of her office.

* * *

Clarke POV:

I left my office with Dylan still standing there and made my way down the stairs, Raven and Octavia right behind me. It was a two minute walk to my car and no one had said a word and it was starting to bug me. We got back into my car and as I fastened the seat belt Raven surveyed me.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were trained on mine and I smiled at her.

"I'm fine Ray."

"Really? Cuz a smashed vase does anything but scream 'I'm fine''. Just saying." Octavia grinned at me and let out an amused sigh before starting up the car.

"I'm going to tell them." I quickly glanced at both of them before fixing my sight back onto the road.

"You sure?" Raven started to fidget in her seat.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I pulled up outside the pub and parked before turning to face both girls. "They need to know and I just can't keep this from them."

"I agree with Clarke." I looked at Octavia, slightly shocked by her statement. "What? Yeah I wanted a good night but you're right. This is something they need to know. I'm aware I don't know much about this Cage guy but from what you have told me... yeah they need to know." I gave her a thankful smile.

"Okay then. Tell them." Raven nodded and after a few seconds we all got out of the car and headed inside Ark, it was still a bit early so it was still in pub mode instead of club mode but it looked nicer than I expected. The walls were wood panelling with photographs spread across each wall; the bar sat on the wall furthest from the door and they're were a bunch of booths up on a platform along another wall, the rest of the floor had tables and chairs scattered everywhere leaving a not so big area clear (I assume that's the dancefloor). Ark itself looked pretty big but you'd never have guessed from looking at it from outside. It wasn't long until we spotted the others. Jasper, Monty and Harper were sitting in a booth. Raven and Octavia made their way across but I wanted to avoid the moonshine making duo for a tiny bit longer before I had to bring their world crashing down. I needed a drink. I pointed towards the bar before twirling it in the air telling them I was getting the first round in. I sat on a stool, elbow on the bar and running a hand through my blond waves thinking.

"What can I get you Princess." I was drawn out of my thoughts and looked up to find Bellamy watching me.

"Don't call me that." The smug grin on his face grew and I rolled my eyes already fed up with him. "Six pints please." I gave him a tight lipped smile before he turned away to pull the pints, I placed my money on the bar and waited for the drinks glancing over at the booth where everyone was seated. Jasper caught me and he silently asked if everything was alright, I nodded back at him but he wasn't convinced but he stayed where he was. Mainly because he was the one sitting by the wall and Harper and Raven were blocking his exit.

"Hey." I turn around to see a guy, average build, tanned, his eyes are slightly darker than Bellamy's and O's and for some reason he's wearing a grey beanie. I watch him cautiously.

"Hey?" He smiles at me and looks at Bellamy before leaning against the other side of the bar.

"I'm Nathan Miller." He sticks out his hand and I shake it. "Wow, for a girl you got a pretty good grip there." He chuckles slightly.

"Hey Nathan, I'm Clarke." I retract my hand and he just beams at me.

"I know who you are Clarke. And please call me Miller."

"Alright Miller. How do you know who I am?" I raise an eye brow and he just puts his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down. We went the same high school. I was like two, three years ahead of you."

"Fair enough. Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge, its been a long day."

"No apology needed. Seriously."

"Shit." Miller and I look over to Bellamy who doesn't look pleased, he looks up and notices us watching him. "Gotta change the barrel." and with that he disappeared round the back.

"Why don't you go sit with your mates and I'll get Wick bring your drinks across." He drums on the table as I start to walk away. I get to our booth. Might as well get this over and done with.

"Jasp, Mont. I gotta talk to you." As they make their way out of the booth I walk around towards the toilets standing round the corner from them that's in between the male and female restrooms. They catch up quickly and stand just watching me.

"What's wrong Clarke?" Monty shoves his hands into the pockets of his dark denim jeans.

"Errm..." I couldn't find the words to tell them, all I could do was look back and forth between the two. Monty was wearing a shirt while Jasper wore a band t-shirt and blue denim jeans (he left his goggles at home tonight), both were wearing trainers and the same worried expression. "… I'm just gonna say it. He's back."

 _"What d'you mean your dad is a criminal?" I was expecting it to come from Jasper but it was Monty that asked while Jasper just looked shocked._

 _"I mean that, I'm Clarke Griffin. My dad is Jake Griffin." I say it softly and wait for a response, for them to start backing up, to run away, but they just stay there watching me._

 _"You're Jake Griffins daughter?" Jaspers eyes grow wide and he starts pacing again. I just nod. A couple minutes of silence pass and I start to feel myself become more and more irritated by the buzzing silence._

 _"Look!" I take a deep breath before starting again. Quieter this time. "Look, I'm gonna' bring you back to my place, you can have a shower, something to eat and rest while I tell my dad what's happening. Dad wont like the Cage guy anyway, especially seeing as this town is under my family's 'turf'." I shake my head. "That word is so stupid. I mean turf? Really?" I sigh, trying to get myself back on track. "I'll even buy you a flat and give you money so that you can look after yourselves, beats being homeless and hungry. You wont have to steal." I smile at them hoping that it reassures them that this is a good thing._

 _"We can't let you just gives all that." Jasper stops pacing._

 _"You've only just met us." Monty looks more suspicious more than anything else._

 _"Fine, I wont just give you this okay? Errm... What are you guys good at?" I chew the inside of my cheek as I wait for an answer. They look at each other._

 _"Chemistry." Monty shrugs._

 _"Not what I was expecting." I raise my eyebrows at him quizzically. He just shrugs again._

 _"Stealing" Jasper rubs the back of his neck looking at the floor guiltily._

 _"Well I caught you so not as good as you think." I grin._

 _"Yeah but you're a mob bosses daughter so that doesn't count." I just laugh._

 _"Anything else?" I look between them and just when I was about to give up the both speak._

 _"We can hack" The speak in unison again. My face lights up as I come up with a plan so that I don't just hand over the money but they sort of 'earn' it._

 _"What about, when needed you two do your hacking thing for me or my dad then that way we're not just handing it over to you. Your earning it. You wont have to do anything else and if something bad happens then you two will be completely in the clear. You wont ever get found out, the only people who'll know about this will be us and my dad and we'll get rid of Cage and his people. I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you, I prommise." I bounce on the balls of my feet excited by my plan and waiting in anticipation for them to accept my help. Although even if they don't I'll still make sure Cage leaves them alone._

 _"That's a lot of payment for a just doing some hacking every now and then." Jasper seems sceptical and look and Monty who doesn't look to sure either._

 _"I'm a great boss." I grin at them. "You don't have to decide right now, but you are coming back to my house and I will still get rid of Cage for you but I am not leaving you two here. You coming to my house. No arguments."_

Their faces dropped, they shared a look and then all of a sudden I was being hugged. "Wha? What's this for?"

"Listen Clarke." Jasper pried him self away just enough so he could look at me "We know that you're probably already doing everything you can to protect us."

"And that's something you've been doing since you've met us and we took your offer." Monty chimed in.

"You bought a flat for us to share instead of calling Social Services, where we'd probably be separated." Jasper looked at Monty.

"As well as giving us money to make sure we have food in." Monty grinned at her. "We trust you completely, you've already saved us once." The pair untangled themselves from me and just stood grinning.

"And you've kept us safe. At one point we were always looking over our shoulder once you found us, we were scared that he'd still come for us but after three years we're not scared anymore." Jasper placed a hand on Monty's shoulder. "We don't need to be scared anymore."

"We've got you." Monty beamed at me and I could feel the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Guys, I..." I bit my bottom lip and practically lunged at them, gathering them into a hug. They both laughed and I felt it rattle through me. I pulled myself away. "You guys are family, all of you are family and I... Well... I"

"Clarke we know." Monty smiled at me.

"Okay, this mushy stuff is just weird. Can we go drink now?" Jasper raised his eyebrows as me and Monty laughed at the goofball. The three of us went back to the booth, just as we arrived so did a blond guy with a goatee and our drinks. I'm assuming that would be this Wick guy. After placing our drinks down he surprisingly didn't leave, instead he sat down opposite me and next to Raven.

"So how old exactly are you lot?" He looked at each of us but spent longer looking at Raven.

"We're all 18 not that its any of your business." Raven informed him and it looked like they were having some kind of battle of wills the way they were staring at each other. Harper cleared her throat.

"Well... Ummm... Clarke will be turning 19 this summer." Harper looked confused as to what was happening between the two, she looked at Monty hoping for an answer but he just shrugged.

"Is that so?" Was all she got in a response. The pair just carried on staring at one another.

"You having a party then?" I look up at Bellamy who then pulls up a chair. "Wick stop staring at Raven." Wick smiled as Raven rolled her eyes before they both looked back at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah Griffin, throw a party!" Octavia's eyes gleamed with excitement as I just shook my head.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I look at each of them not realising that Miller had now joined us. "Do you lot remember what happened at the last party we went to?"

"Why what happened?" Miller sat in his chair so that the back of it was facing us while he sat with his arms resting on top of the chairs wooden back.

"She beat this guy up." Harper smiled at him and Miller just winked back her.

"So? That doesn't sound too bad." Wick shrugged it off.

"Yeah, and she almost killed him." Octavia took a swig of her drink.

"Octavia!" I looked at her wide eyed and she just shrugged a sorry at me. Wick whistled slowly.

"Damn. I can see why you don't want that party. What did the guy do?" Wick waited for my reply but I just looked over at Harper. She caught me and gave me a weak smile.

"He was trying to hurt a friend." I put it simply, there was no need to give the details and I wasn't going to bring Harpers name into it. The whole table went quiet and Wick and Miller seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Gotta go, someone's waiting to be served." With that Miller was gone again.

"So, your name's Raven." Wick turned his attention back to Raven who looked slightly irritated but also amused. She turned her attention to him, tilting her head slightly. "I'm Kyle Wick." He gave her a cocky grin.

"I don't care." She gave him the sweetest smile before completely ignoring him and started talking to Jasper. The rest of us shared looks and tried our hardest not to laugh. Although it didn't stop Wick from trying to talk to her.

2 Hours Later

Ark was now in full swing and the place was packed full of people which meant Wick, Miller and Bellamy had less breaks so they couldn't sit with us for as long. The music was blaring and Harper and O had dragged Jasper and Monty up to dance. As I watch them all move to the music (Monty and Jasper dancing terribly) I turn my attention to Raven.

"I think he likes you!" I have to shout over the music as a shake it off remix starts to play.

"Who?!" I nod my head in the direction of the blond bartender. "Wick?!" I nod but she just shakes her head. "No Clarke, the last time I was with a guy it didn't end well. Remember? You were there." She takes another shot, unlike the others Raven and I were only slightly buzzed. The other four were well on their way to throwing up down a toilet.

"I know that Rae, but he isn't Finn!"

"Clarke, I know that! I mean, he's an engineer!" She pulls a face at me and I just laugh. "Just let it go and have a drink please." She hands me a shot, and clink our glasses together before downing it in one. She motions for Miller to bring us some more.

Another couple of hours or so everyone is ready to leave. The six of us stumble outside accompanied by the three bartenders, Harper and I sit on the hood of my car as the others take a seat on the small wall opposite.

"How long is the taxi going to be?" O whined, wrapping my jacket tighter around her waist.

"Well we have to wait for a seven seater one, so they said it gonna take a bit longer." Jasper piped up trying his hardest not to fall off the wall.

"Yeah you're all stopping mine tonight by the way." I pull the sleeves of my jacket down so that they cover my hands as a chorus of dreary yeahs erupt.

"Hang on a minute. Octavia's coming home." Bellamy stood up straight a serious tone in his voice, I raise an eyebrow at him as Octavia just groans.

"Don't be an ass." I hop of the car, trying to regain my balance. "Why is it such a big deal whether she stops at mine or not? What is your problem?!"

"Clarke calm down." Raven tries to soothe me.

"No I want to know why he has such a problem with me." I turn to face Bellamy, taking a step forward. "You don't even know me!"

"Exactly!" Bellamy takes a step forward the distance between us getting increasingly smaller. "I don't know you and the first day I met you, you almost killed a guy!"

"Bellamy!" Octavia growled as Harper hopped off my car to stand next Monty.

"No O! It's the truth!" He looked away from his sister, I see the look on Harpers face as she huddles closer to Monty and I start to feel my blood boil.

"He was going to hurt someone, what did you want me to do?!"

"I was sorting it!"

"No you weren't!" I screamed. "I'm not going to let another person get hurt because I didn't do anything!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" He shouts back but I ignore his question.

"I'm certainly not going to let someone get hurt because your ego led you to believe that you could calm down a drunk maniac!"

"Guys just calm down." Miller placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder as I walked to sit in front of Raven. It was ten minutes of awkward conversation when a taxi pulled up. I was the first person to get in, I needed sleep and Bellamy pissing me off didn't help my already sour mood.

* * *

Bellamy POV

The taxi pulled up outside of Ark and Clarke practically ran to get inside. Everyone started piling in including Octavia, I grabbed her arms and gained her attention.

"You're coming home." O glares at me.

"No I'm not Bell, I'm staying Clarkes tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Before I can say anything else she closes the door. 'God Clarke is so annoying'. We watched the taxi drive off before heading back in to start cleaning before lock up.

"You know dude, if you clean those glasses any harder they're gonna smash." Wick grinned out me from the other side of the bar.

"Who does she think she is?" I place the glass down with a little too much force and drag the palms of my hands cross my face.

"I honestly don't get what your problem is." Miller shrugged, pulling up a stool. "Clarke seems alright."

"Yeah and her friend Raven, well she's a tough cookie to crack." Wick grins and I cant help rolling my eyes.

"Come on, I want to get home sometime soon." I give the bar one last wipe before heading out with the other two, locking it behind us.

* * *

Clarke POV

We got back to mine and we didn't even make it upstairs to my room, instead we just all crashed in the living room. Octavia claimed one settee as Raven claimed the other. The rest of us were spread out across each other with blankets and pillows scattered all over the place. Jasper had his head resting on Monty's legs, my head was resting on top of Jaspers as Harper had her head on my stomach and her legs across Monty's. Once were all comfy it didn't take long for the living room to be filled with quite, soft snores. I lay there, finally falling asleep thinking, 'these people are my family'.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, wasn't too sure about this chapter but hopefully you guys liked it which is the main thing :) Let me know what you think and whether you want another scene with Clarke fighting/torturing/killing someone. Leave me a question, an idea or an opinion. I want to know what you guys want that would make it more interesting for you :D So leave a review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter and to the guest reviewer _Wright_ I did think it was time for Bellamy and Clarke to have an actual discussion so I hope you like what I have done :D There's nothing serious in this chapter so no danger or fighting, its just very relaxing chapter. **

* * *

I woke up first and reached for my phone to check the time. 11:31am. I groaned and looked around my living room, through the night everyone must have moved about a bit because Jasper and Monty were now spooning each other (Jasper being the big spoon), while Harper was spread cross the far side of the carpet. Octavia and Raven were still on the separate settee's, O was lying on her stomach with one arm dangling off the side, her body still tucked under the blanket I had given her. Raven, on the other hand, must have kicked her cover off during the night as she lay on her back with drool running down her cheek and pooling on the leather settee. Lovely. I quietly get up, grabbing my phone I make my way out of the living room and with a soft click I close the door behind me. I walk down the corridor and go into the kitchen. I grab a bobble from the side and as I tie my hair up I notice a note on the kitchen island. It was off mum.

 _Hey honey, hopefully I didn't wake anyone on my way out but work rang me and I needed to leave. Sorry we wont be having our catch up and take out night tonight. I'm so sorry. Hope you had fun last night and they can all stop tonight if you like. I'm sorry Clarke_

 _Love Mum x_

Typical. I throw the note in the bin and bring up my favourite playlist on my phone, I jam in my headphones as 'Shut Up and Dance- Walk the Moon' starts to play. I dance round the kitchen and rummage through the fridge and the many cupboards, pulling out different things like: eggs, milk, bacon, tomato's, beans etc. Halfway through cooking I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, I grab their wrist spinning round and pin then against the island with their arm twisted up behind their back. I immediately let go once I realise that it was Monty.

"Oh my god, Monty I'm so sorry." I pull out my headphones and step away, He turns and looks at me rubbing his arm. "Seriously I'm sorry. It's just reflexes since..."

"Clarke I know." He grins at me still rubbing his arm. "I just wish it was Jasper and not me."

"You get extra pancakes." I nod at him and start to sort out a plate as he sits at the island patiently. One by one everyone slowly wakes up and makes their way into the kitchen, helping themselves to pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice (or in Jasper case, a glass of milk). At this point everyone is awake- barely- with various degree's of hangovers. "So what's the plan for today then?" I ask and they all share a look.

"I hate that she's a morning person." Jasper groans resting his head on Harpers shoulder.

"Morning? Jasp it's 12pm." I chuckle and he just groans again.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I roll my eyes, "I don't understand how you never have a hangover! Never!" He rolls his head off of Harper's shoulder and rests it on the island with his arms dangling from his sides.

"We could go the beach!" O smiles at us all and is met by a glare from Jasper. "Come on it'll be fun."

"Yeah alright then. The beach it is." She beams at me and I smile back. It's been so long since the last time I went to the beach.

"I'm in too." Harper chimes.

"So are me and Jasper." Monty nudges his friend who again groans but Monty just laughs at him.

"Looks like we're going to the beach then. Shall I invite Bellamy?" Raven directs the question to me with one eyebrow raised. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, when I open them I see Octavia watching me with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Arrgh... Fine! He can come to the beach with us, might as well invite Miller and Wick too."

"Okay so here's the plan. We all go back to our homes after that ever so delicious breakfast..." Raven winks at me and I get up and collect all the dishes, taking them to the sink. I'll clean them later. "… We get ready. Octavia and Harper are getting a lift with Bellamy. Me, Monty and Jasper will be going in Monty's car and..."

"And I'll drive up on my own because I'll be ready before you all and would prefer to wait on a nice beach than stuck in the house." I grin at them all as they all pull faces at me. Everyone ended up leaving mine at the same time, leaving me to get ready. First thing on my list. I wanted a shower.

As I pulled off last nights clothes I walked into my bathroom, and turned on the shower before stepping in. The hot water worked wonders soothing the ache in my neck from sleeping on the floor all night. I absentmindedly ran a finger across the scar on the left side of my torso. The scar itself is roughly about 8cm long, half of it get covered by the bit of material of my bra that travels around my chest. I shake my head, trying to remove the thoughts swirling around before shampooing my hair.

…...

"I can't believe it broke down." I propped myself up on one elbow on top the blanket I had put down. The sun was beaming down and I was thankful I had lathered on my sun cream before leaving my car.

"You're telling us. So are you already there then?" Jasper was on the other end of the call.

"Yeah, I'm sitting on the beach right now. How long do you think its going to take Raven and Monty to fix it?"

"Don't know. Wicks helping and well... She's a mechanic and he's an engineer soooo... after they get the arguing out of the way bout half an hour before we get there I think."

 _"Wick just shut up!"….. "Whatever you say wrench monkey!"_

"Well by the sounds of things they're getting on great." I hear jasper laugh down the other end of the phone. "So where's Monty during all this?"

"Banging his head against the steering wheel."

"Fair enough." I chuckle to myself. "Alright well just give me a call when your back on the road." Just then I see Bellamy strolling towards me. On his own. With nothing but shorts on. He's still annoying but I can't deny the fact that the guy is hot. His olive skin glistening in the sun drawing attention to his muscles.

"Will do. See you in a bit Clarke." I hung up and threw my phone back into my bag.

"Where are the others?" I watch him, careful as to not stare too much at his abs, as he sits down on the sand placing a bag next to mine.

"Miller had a shift today and Harper and O went of to have a look in a couple of shops. They said they wouldn't be long but that doesn't mean anything." I looked over to me and raised an eyebrow. "Where's everyone else? Wasn't Wick coming?"

"Yeah, he's taken a shine to Raven so he got a lift in Monty's car which has apparently broke down. Raven and Wick are fixing it but by the sounds of things it's not going too well. They said they shouldn't be more than about half hour." He nods at me and pulls out a book as I start to sketch.

* * *

Bellamy POV

We had been sitting here for ten minutes, well I say sitting, I was sitting she was lying on her front sketching or something. I couldn't help but look at her. She was wearing a bikini top and really short shorts, she had muscles too but they were subtly enough for you to know that she was strong but not so much that it was unflattering. She just looked hot. As my eyes scanned over her a scar caught my attention. It wasn't huge but it was noticeable and it was on her side, part of it covered by her bikini. I must have been looking t it for a while because Clarke coughed, drawing my attention to her face.

"You know it's rude to stare." She didn't sound annoyed. In fact her voice was void of any emotion.

"Sorry, just... Well I noticed your scar." Something flashed across her face but it happened so quickly that I didn't recognise it. She slowly nodded at me before ignoring my statement. She looked at the book I held in my hands and her brow shot up. I was expected her to say something sarcastic or just take the piss.

"The Greek Myths? I never pegged you as a mythology guy." Now I was confused. Why wasn't she making fun of me? Most people did. Hell, even Octavia does and she's my sister. "Tell me, out of all the Greek gods who is your favourite?" I looked at her confused. Unable to form any words. Was the Princess really trying to have a conversation with me about Greek Mythology? I took too long and she just huffed and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to what it was on before.

"Apollo." I glance over at her as she turns to face me, "Apollo has to be my favourite."

"God of the light, and music. Twin brother of Artemis the Goddess of the moon and the hunt." I look at her shocked and she just laughs at me, I like the sound of her laugh but have to shake the thoughts way. This is the princess, spoiled brat, thinks she can do whatever she likes. Yet for some reason I find myself enjoying her company. "My favourite is Hermes God of thieves and trickery." At first I was surprised but then again from the things I actually know about Clarke it's not that surprising. I know that she's dangerous and is sort of a criminal. The thing with Murphy proved that. "My favourite story is that hours after he was born he stole Apollo's cattle, ate two whole cows then when he was caught he lied saying that he was just a baby, he couldn't have stolen them."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"My dad used to tell me stories about Greek Gods, Norse Gods. He was really into his Mythology."

"Sounds like someone I'd get on with."

"You probably would have done. He was very family orientated."

"Would have?" He gave fell and she carried on drawing, not looking up at me again.

"Yeah he passed away a couple of months back." I silently scolded myself. It wasn't my business and now I had upset her. I had to change the subject.

"What are you drawing?" She quickly glanced up at me before moving her attention back to the drawing in front of her.

"Just the people."

"The people?" I saw the faintest of smiles form on her lips.

"Yes. The people on the beach."

"Can I see?" She was biting the inside of her cheek and was hesitant but she eventually passed her sketch book over to me without saying a word. My jaw dropped. It was amazing. Even though some people were smaller than others they were all detailed, she even got a couple of birds in as well as the shops that lined the pavement that lead down to the beach. "Its... It's amazing." She still didn't look at me but I could still see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I would probably ruin the atmosphere but I needed to know more about her.I took a deep breathe asking. "So have you got a big family?" She finally looks at me, she cautious about answer and I honestly think that she wont but once again she surprises me.

"It depends on what you mean by family." I give her a quizzical look as she just rolls her eyes. "Biologically, no. It's just Me and mum. If your not talking in a biological sense then yes, I have a very big family."

"How can you have a family that isn't biological?"

"My dad always told me that family isn't always blood. Family are the people who stand by you no matter what, they are the ones who are always there and they are the ones you can trust. And you always look after family."

"That's something I can respect." She smiles at me and I return it. We sit there for another ten minutes before Octavia and Harper turn up. Not long after the others show up, Jasper and Monty pushing each other as Raven and Wick argue.

* * *

 **By the way Hermes is actually my favourite Greek God just so you know haha. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I am working on another violent/torture/murder scene in an upcoming chapter. So please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so glad that so many people like this story... It has 50 followers, that's huge for me so for all of you amazing, beautiful, lovely readers this chapter is for you! Hope you like it and it is a bit longer than the others. It's the journey home from the beach and a little bit of information on Clarke. :D ... seriously tho... love you people :D**

* * *

Clarke POV

It was starting to get late so everyone had packed up and we made our way to the car park. As I shoved all of mine and Ravens things in my boot the others were dusting the sand off of themselves before jumping into the different cars. Octavia had decided to go in Monty's car with him, Jasper and Harper- much to Bellamy's annoyance. Wick jumped in Bellamy's passengers seat as Raven got in my car.

"Right then, is everyone ready to go now?" Bellamy raised his voice to be heard over the wind that had come out of nowhere. Everyone- including myself- answered with a yes and I could have sworn he smiled at me, Raven seemed to notice to because when I got into the drivers seat I saw her grinning at me, I just gave her a look that told her to shut up but that just made her smile more. Everyone pulled out of the car park, Monty was in front and Bellamy was behind me, not long after we were on the motorway on our way home.

* * *

Octavia POV

I was sitting in the back behind Jaspers seat, Harper was next to me gazing out the window with one earphone in listening to music. Jasper was almost a sleep with his head resting on the window while Monty drove drumming something on the steering wheel. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about how everyone got on at the beach (by everyone I mean Clarke and Bellamy), in fact, they hardly spoke to anyone else but each other. I bolted up right in my seat, my whole body buzzing with excitement.

"I'm gonna try get Clarke and Bellamy together!" I look around excited. Harper looks at me with a mix of excitement, curiosity and disbelief. Monty throws me a quick glance through the rear-view mirror before focusing back on the road while Jasper twists in his seat so he's looking over the back of it at me.

"You're what now?" Jasper's voice goes up an octave and his eyebrows raise in question.

"Come on!" I look around at each of them. "They would make such a kickass couple!"

"I don't know O, they cant go ten minutes without arguing." I have to admit Harper has a point and I can see Jasper nodding.

"They went the whole of today without one snarky remark made to either of them. They didn't argue once!" Harper and Jasper shared a look but before either of them could say anything Monty piped up from behind the wheel.

"That's just one day though."

"I know that Monty but one day is all it takes to start the beginning of something like, ohh I don't know, a relationship." I roll my eyes and he must have seen it through the mirror because he just huffed.

"Octavia might be right Monty." Harper takes out her earphone before smiling at me. "Did you see the way they kept looking at each other. Pair of them would look at the other one when they weren't looking."

"I just think it's a long shot." Jasper huffed before sitting back down in his seat.

"Look guys, I know Harper and I haven't known Clarke half as long as you two have. I also know that she's helped you a lot but I just think you two are just being to over protective of her."

"You don't know half the stuff Clarkes done for us, and yes we are protective because she's important to us. She's like mine and Monty's security blanket." Jaspers voice grows serious and I have to admit, it's strange hearing him like that.

"Octavia's right, maybe this will make her happier." Harper smiles.

"It's just none of our business, if somethings going to happen it should be on their own terms." Monty shares a look with Jasper who nods at him.

* * *

Clarke POV

"...Honestly Raven, there's nothing going on with me and Bellamy." I shoot a quick glance at her with her eyebrows raised before flicking on the windshield wipers. The rain beating down on my car, creating a sort of soothing melody. I notice Monty is two cars ahead of us when the SUV right in front slides over to the next lane.

"Oh please." Raven huffs at me, "Don't lie I saw the way you two kept looking at each other. You hardly even noticed when the rest of us turned up."

"What?! Of course I noticed."

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. I'm glad you two are getting along, just wish you would admit that there's something going on is all." Raven shuffles in her seat bringing her legs up so that her feet are resting on the dash board.

"I just think you projecting." I hold my head up high and sit a bit straighter while glancing at her every so often, trying not to laugh at her expression.

"Projecting?" I can feel her staring at me but I refuse to look at her, and concentrate on the road.

"Uh-huh." I nod my head once, and I just know she's waiting for a better response. "I think whatever you and Wick have got, you projecting it onto me and Bellamy." The car is filled with a heavy silence- despite the beating my car is getting from the rain.

"There is nothing between me and Wick."

* * *

Bellamy POV

"It's just whenever I'm around Raven it's just like, like there's fireworks between us." Wick sighs, dragging the palms of his hands down his face. The low hum of the radio filling the silence in the car.

"I don't know what it is about this girl Wick." I scratch the back of my neck before placing it back on the wheel. "I hardly know this girl, and what I do know tells me I should stay away from her but, after today I think that they're might be more to her than I originally thought." Clarke was the only thing on my mind, and I'm pretty sure the only thing on Wick's was Raven.

"Raven's not like the other girls. You just have to smile at them and they're putty in your hands but Raven. She doesn't take any of my shit..."

"Clarke's just so brave and fearless but she also puts everyone else first..."

"…Pretty sure she could put anyone back in their place with minimal effort."

"…Princess could probably make a grown man cry if she wanted to."

* * *

Raven POV

"….I don't know, I mean yeah he's hot but that doesn't mean anything's going to happen. I know tha-"

"Clarke!" I laughed at the blond, once she realised that she was rambling Clarke sighed and took a deep breath.

"What was the question again?"

"I asked you what you two were talking about before the rest of us got there."

"Oh." I started laughing as Clarke's cheeks started to glow a bright red, her bright blue eyes gleaming. "Well, umm... We talked about the book he was reading. He noticed my scar-" she quickly looked over at me, her expression sombre, "-Then he asked me about my dad."

"Why was he asking you about that?"

"No reason really, he was just asking about my family in general. That's all."

"Oh right." There was a small pause and I couldn't help but ask. "What did he say about the scar?" Clarke didn't really like to talk about it and that was only because the night she got it was the night she first killed someone, the only people who knew was Abby, Jasper, Monty, myself and obviously Jake when he was still alive. Even I missed Jake and he wasn't even my dad.

"Nothing. He was looking at me and I told him it was rude to stare. He just said that he couldn't help notice my scar but I didn't answer him. He didn't bring it up again." She glanced over at me again and she must have seen the cogs turning in my mind. "Honestly Rae, it doesn't bother me people seeing it. I just don't like telling people how I got it." I smile at her and she eventually returns it. "What about you and Wick? I saw you two chatting earlier."

"No, what you saw was him badgering me." I roll my eyes but I knew that wasn't the end of it, I shuffle a bit more and turn away so that I'm looking out of the window.

"What I saw was Wick making you laugh." I could her the smirk in her voice.

"Shut up Clarke." I tried to be serious but it didn't last long as after a couple of seconds both of burst out laughing.

* * *

Jasper POV

"… So we're agreed." I'm once again looking over the back of my seat looking straight at Octavia. "No meddling in what ever it is that's going on with Bellamy and Clarke." She groans at me before nodding. She was sulking. Sitting there with her arms folded across her chest, huffing and puffing. After a long conversation Harper eventually gave in and agreed with me and Monty that we should just leave it to Clarke and Bellamy.

"Still think you two are being too protective." I roll my eyes at her before relaxing back into my chair.

"Trust us, Clarke doesn't need protecting by anyone." Monty chimes in and I couldn't agree more with his statement.

"Then what's the problem?!" Octavia practically shouts it making me jump. I was going to answer but Monty beats me to it.

"Lets just say, her last relationship didn't work out so well for her-"

"or Raven" I mumble, Monty shoots me a look but before he could say anything Harper pipes up.

"What d'you mean?"

"Nothing." I look behind and Harper doesn't look too convinced but she doesn't push it. "promise us O that you won't do anything." She draws a an 'X' over her chest just above her heart.

"I promise." She grins at me. "As long as we are all on the same page about Wick and Raven.

"Oh yh without a doubt." I chuckle. "Those two will probably end up together by the end of the month."

"No way! It'll be sooner than that." Octavia grins at me. I have an idea.

"Care to make this interesting?" A sly smirk creeps across my face as Octavia's face lights up.

* * *

Bellamy's POV

"The only thing I know for sure about Clarke is that she's dangerous." I groan, why is this girl such a mystery. Stupid Princess.

"I'm going to ask Raven out..."

"I mean what is it exactly that she's hiding?"

"Yeah I'm gonna' ask her out... Maybe tomorrow?"

"Then she's got people on stand by. She made one phone call and this guy was there to watch Harper. And Harper's not the first person Clarke's done that for, apparently she's done it for Raven and the two goofballs."

"Maybe I should text her... nah I'll ask her face to face..."

"O says her Family have got this business but that's all I know. I don't even know what kind of business they deal in."

"Yeah, definitely face to face."

"I've asked around too and no one will actually give me an answer. They all say I should ask her... Maybe I should."

"There's only so much Wick charm that she can withstand before it starts working."

"Yeah, I will. Next time we're out I'll ask the Princess straight and hope she doesn't punch me for it."

* * *

Octavia POV

"Okay, so I got it all down on my phone." Everyone in the car had made a bet on how long it would take Raven and Wick to get together and once that was all written down we then decided to make bets on how long it would take Clarke and Bellamy to get together too. Each of us put in £20 for the Raven/Wick bet and another £20 for the Clarke/Bellamy bet. "So who ever is closest with their bet, wins." The others responded with yes' or in Monty's case a 'mmm-hhmmm'.

"How long is it going to be until we get back Monty?" Harper shuffled in her seat, her eyes drooping.

"About another forty minutes depending on traffic but it shouldn't be too bad." Just as he got to the end of his sentence the car started to make a funny noise. I leaned over Jaspers seat so that my head was hovering just above his. Just then the hood of the car started to smoke.

"That doesn't look good." I whisper as Monty starts to pull over to the side.

"Shitshitshitshitshit" Monty murmurs it under his breath before parking out the way of passing cars.

"I'll text Raven." Harper pulls out her phone and starts punching in numbers as I pull out my own phone, my fingers flying cross the touchscreen. "Raven says Clarke's seen us and is gonna pull over."

"Yeah Bell's right behind them." Just as I say it I see two cars pull over behind us.

* * *

Clarke POV

Raven grabs her jacket from the back seat but instead of wearing it she just holds it above her head, I follow her out of the car and fasten my leather jacket before strolling over. It doesn't take long for my blond curls to get soaked, each strand plastering itself onto my scalp; it doesn't bother me as I love the rain and usually I would purposely go out into it. Within a few strides we get to Monty's car, the doors flying open as him and Jasper get out and open the hood to see what's wrong. Just as they open the hood, I feel a body standing behind me I turn around to see that it's Bellamy. For a split second I wonder if he left Wick in the car until the bright yellow beam of light from a torch grabs my attention, curtesy of Wick. He stands close by Raven holding the torch so that the engine is bathed in light allowing Raven to have a better look. I look back at Bellamy, the hood of his jacket shadow's majority of his features but I can tell his eyes are staring right at me, he's standing so close I can feel the heat radiating from him. Once again I get lost in my thoughts until Raven's voice brings me back.

"I could fix it here but it might take a while." I hadn't noticed until now that Raven was no longer using her jacket to keep herself dry, instead she had passed it to Jasper and Monty who stood huddled underneath it while Octavia and Harper stayed warm and dry in the car.

"You put the tools from earlier back in Monty's boot right?" Wick gazed down at Raven, still shining the light onto the engine.

"Look guys, it's getting late why don't you just call a toe truck, get them to take it back to your place," I look at Monty and Jasper "and you can fix it tomorrow?" Monty and Jasper nod at me. "Okay then." I smile at them all before turning to Bellamy. "I was thinking, Octavia and Harper could go back with you and Wick seeing as Harper doesn't live too far away from you."

"Sure thing Princess." I followed his gaze as he looks through the rear-view mirror to see that the two girls had fallen asleep in the backseat leaning on each other while the rest of us were soaking wet standing out here. "Though, by the looks of things Harper will be stopping in O's room with her." I laughed.

"Thanks Bell." He looked shocked at the fact I used O's nickname for him but within a couple of seconds it was gone again. "I'll take Monty and Jasper in my car, once the toe truck gets here." After saying about the truck Raven shuts the hood and sits back in my car, Jasper right behind her as Monty called one of Raven's friends - who just so happened to have a truck and an owed favour.

"Hey Wick!" Bellamy walked over to the engineer. "Help me get those two-" he nodded to the two sleeping forms in Monty's car "-in my car." Bellamy got a nod in response. Bellamy carefully got Octavia out of the car, carrying her as if she was as light as pillow before walking over to his own car, fastening her in the back seat. I couldn't hear what he was saying but he was whispering something into his sister's ear. Wick carefully brought out Harper, his arm behind her knees and her head resting on his chest. She started to stir and Wick just froze, I couldn't help but smile at how helpless he looked, he didn't know what to do but luckily she settled again and he took that as his chance to quickly and carefully get her buckled into the backseat of Bellamy's car. Once they had gotten the girls into the car Wick walked over to mine and chatted with Raven for a couple of minutes while Bellamy strolled over to me, his hood still securely in place.

"That was really cute." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, Bellamy just smirked at me.

"I'm always cute Princess." I roll my eyes at him and his smirk just grows.

"Actually I was talking about Wick's little panic attack when he thought Harper was waking up."

"Suurreee you were."

* * *

Raven POV

"What d'you want Wick?" I raised an eyebrow while he just smiled at me. I would never say it to him but he did look really sweet carrying Harper but he was still annoying... and an engineer.

"Come on Reye's, you don't have to pretend. I know you're happy I came today." He smirked at me as his eyes gleamed with something I don't recognise.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He leaned into the open window, nodded at Jasper, who was sitting in the back trying not to fall a sleep. "So how about a drink?"

"How about no"

"Argh you killing me." He chuckled slightly and I let out a little laugh myself. At the sound of my laugh his head perked up and he watched me carefully. His eyes never leaving mine. "Alright then." He spoke softly, 'why was he making it so hard for me to resist him. "Not a drink, but how 'bout I help you fix Monty's car?" I bit my lip as I thought about his offer before sighing. Maybe I should listen to Clarke. I'll take a leap.

"Fine..." He beamed at me his eyes gleaming with excitement. "But you better bring some drinks." At that he laughed before nodding at me.

"Fair enough."

"Wick, you ready to go?!" Bellamy was standing by his car waiting.

"Gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." With that he was gone, getting into Bellamy's car before they drove off, fading into a sea of cars and headlights.

* * *

Clarke POV

It wasn't long after Bellamy left that the toe truck turned up, Monty gave him the money and the address then got into my car before we carried on down the motorway. Traffic wasn't that bad and within about twenty minutes I was dropping off Raven.

"What time d'you want me round yours to fix the car?" She turned in her seat so that she was facing Monty, who just shrugged at her. "That's very helpful, thank you."Her voice was laced with sarcasm as I held in a small chuckle. "What about just before dinner, you can consider food as my payment plus I'm gonna need something to eat with Wick bringing beers round."

"Yeah before dinner's fine. I'll make sure Jasp is wake before then." Monty smiled

"Wait, Wick's helping you?" I watch Raven carefully a small flicker of a smile on her face before it vansihed.

"Yes, he wanted to go out for drinks but settled on helping me fix Monty's car." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Don't get too excited Clarke, it's not a big deal."

"Ooohh, if I'm gonna' be awake for dinner can we have a barbeque?" We all turned to Jasper, surprised that he was still awake due to how quiet he was being. Monty just laughed.

"Well that's the food sorted for ya' Raven."

"Alright then, well I'm off, I'm shattered so I'll see you tomorrow" We all shouted our goodbyes and once I saw her walk into her house I left, driving to Jasper and Monty's place. The pair lived in a small two bedroom bungalow, from the front it didn't look like much but it was a pretty decent place and the garden was gorgeous. I loved sitting in the back garden drawing or just relaxing. I pulled up behind Monty's car- must have gotten here while we were dropping off Raven- and the other two unbuckled their seat belts. I saw the two share a look while I watched them in the mirror.

"Hey Clarke?"

"What's up Jasp?"

"Is your mum home tonight?" I groaned.

"No she's umm... Working late tonight, wont be home until morning." The two shared another look before Monty spoke up.

"You wanna stay at ours tonight. I think you still have some clothes here from last time and our settee has had great reviews." I chuckle. They know I don't like to stay home on my own since that night. I have done it plenty of times before but I've never enjoyed it. I always end up being on edge.

"Thanks guys." With that the three of us made our way inside. they made the settee up for me and I pinched one of Jaspers tops and one of Monty's hoodies, the three of us sat on the settee, each of us drinking a beer and talking about anything and everything.

 _I'm lying on my bed reading and then I her a crash downstairs, 'it's all in your head, that's what you get for reading horror books, it's probably just mum and dad getting home from that gala thing'. I shake my head and carrying on reading but then I hear it again. I make my way downstairs, the further down I go the more I hear. I make out three different voices, all male, I reach the bottom and walk past the living room so that I'm by the door of my dads study, I peak in and see two men rummaging through my dads desk. 'Wait just two. There were three voices though'. Just then I feel something hit me on the back of my head and I stumble to the floor. I feel a weight on me before I get flipped over so I'm looking up at the ceiling. I realise then that the weight I felt was someone pinning me to the floor. I couldn't see his face, he- like the other two men- was wearing a clown mask. I hate clowns._

 _"Hey! I thought they said the house would be empty?" He called to one of the guys who walked to the door, I started to squirm but this guy was a lot heavier than me. The one standing by the door glanced at me before addressing the first one._

 _"They did, must have been bad intel. Just kill her."_

 _"You want it quick?" He seemed to think about that for a while before responding._

 _"Nah. Send a message." The guy on top of me laughed and I knew I had to do something. He pulled a Swiss knife out from his pocket, flicking the blade out before pressing the tip of it into the side of my torso, I winced as I felt the blade cut through my skin determined not to make a sound. I wont give him the satisfaction. When he knew I wouldn't make a sound he stopped, anger sparked in his eyes and he shuffled so that his knee was on my chest. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear but once he got close enough I darted my head forward, making contact with his nose. He yelped, bringing his hands to his now bloody nose and toppling off me. I jumped onto my feet, fighting off the dizziness bringing my right hand to the cut on the left side of my torso. I darted to the kitchen but just before I reached the door a pair of muscular arms grab me around my waist but I kicked back, I felt something connect and heard a grumble._

 _"You bitch!" It was hissed down my ear and I knew it wasn't either of the two guys who has spoken before so this must be number three. Despite the pain he was in he still held on, I twisted myself in his grip- wincing at the pain from my side- so that we were face to face before sharply bringing my knee up, meeting his groin. He went down like a sack of spuds and I ran into the kitchen, shooting a glance behind me I saw all three men were following me, two of them moving slower than the other._

 _"You idiots, how hard can it be to kill a 14 year old girl!" Someone isn't happy. I searched the draws for something, anything to use, I got to the cutlery draw, the three men burst through the door as I grabbed a knife. The three of them spread out on the other side of the kitchen island- their backs almost touching the wall behind them- as I stood behind the kitchen top. "Listen, how about you drop the knife." I pretended to think about it before smiling at the leader manically._

 _"How about target practice?" I threw the knife, using my left hand well my right was still putting pressure on my cut. It wasn't my best throw but it hit the guy in the head. 'I can't believe that worked'. The dead guy fell to the floor, his blood already starting to pool around him, as I grabbed another knife turning my attention onto the other two. "Leave. Now!" I kept my voice low and threatening, it seemed to work as one started to make his way to the back door._

 _"What about Kirk?" He looked at the dead guy on the floor- now known as Kirk._

 _"Leave him! I'm not getting killed by a 14 year old!" The first guy seemed hesitant but followed his friend out. Once they got to the back door I watched them run to a car and drive off. Once I was sure they were gone, I let out a shaky breath and grab the phone. On the second ring he answered._

 _"Dad?" I kept my voice strong as tears started to escape and my body started to shake._

"Hey honey, is everything okay?"

 _"Dad, some men broke in."_

 _"What?! Clarke are you alright?!"_

 _"Just a small cut." I took another breath and heard my mum start panicking in the background._

"We're leaving now okay Clarke." _I bit my lip and looked away from the guy still lying in a mess on the floor. I knew with the life my family lives that it would happen eventually but I never thought I'd be 14 when I first killed someone. I wanted to throw up._ "Clarke!"

 _"Yeah, alright... Dad... I killed someone." I heard him sigh over the other end._

 _"Clarke, sweetie it's going to be okay."_

 _"I'm going to get cleaned up."_

"Just... We wont be long. I love you."

 _"Love you too." I hung up and made my way to the downstairs bathroom, I pulled out the first aid kit from underneath the sink, took off my top, and started by cleaning my wound. It wasn't very big but was big enough to notice... and deep enough to need stitches. Definitely going to have a scar. Apart of my bra had been cut due to placement of the wound, so I ended up discarding that. After cleaning up the cut and sterilizing the needle, I started to sew myself up. The things you learn when you help your mum stitch up your dad. Before now she's had to operate on him by sneaking him into the hospital she worked at. Once I was all stitched up I put a disinfectant cream over the top before sticking on a dressing, I put on a clean top to cover myself up before sitting on the toilet lid waiting for my parents to come back._

 _A couple minutes ticked by before I heard the front door almost getting knocked off its hinges, I grabbed the knife that I brought into the bathroom with me before making my way trough the house._

 _"Clarke!" It was a mingle between my mum and dads voice. I walked out the kitchen door, knife still in hand when I saw them. They practically ran at me, burying me in a hug. Once they pulled away dad took the knife off of me and started to check me for injuries. "If they laid a hand on you I swear-"_

 _"Dad! I'm fine, it was just a small cut. I cleaned it up and sewed it. I'm fine. Really." I tried my best to calm him but the flame in his eyes just grew more intense once I mention the cut and needing stitches._

 _"Where are they! Who are they!"_

 _"I don't know who they were but they were searching through your office. They ran off after I... After I killed one of them." I took a deep breath, getting control over myself. "He's in the kitchen." With that dad gave my shoulder a small squeeze before heading towards the kitchen._

 _"Come upstairs honey, let me take a look at that cut." I allowed mum to usher me upstairs and into my parents bathroom. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door, I went down to see who it was. At the bottom of the stairs there was my dad and two of his men._

 _"Dad what are they doing here?" He looked up at me and his gaze softened, I felt my mum's presence behind me._

 _"They're just here for the clean up... maybe you should go get some rest Clarke."_

 _"Alright then." I went up two steps before turning round to dad again. "I want to double my training sessions." He shared a look with my mum before answering._

 _"Clarke I-"_

 _"No! There was three of them dad, and I was scared. I only just managed to get away." My gaze never fell from my dads, anger flashed again across all of his features before his expression softened but the anger was still sparking in his eyes. "I want to double my training sessions. I want to know that if I'm up against three people again that I can take them all at the same time instead of just hoping that I'll be able to run away. I never want to have to run away again."_

 _"Fine. If your sure that's what you want." I nodded at him and made way up the rest of the stairs and into my room, collapsing on my bed._

It had been an hour since Jasp and Monty went to bed. Jasper offered to give up his room for me but I just told him I didn't mind the settee, plus it was close to the fridge for a midnight snack, he just laughed before saying goodnight and going bed. I found myself thinking of my dad again that night. The thought of him lulling me into a calmness before sleep deprivation finally claimed me and I dozed off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please please please let me know what you think. Love reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so so so sorry it has taken so long for an update, i had a bit of writers block, i was diagnosed with depression, I moved house, college work has just been piling up so im really sorry. I so hope this chapter makes up for all of that tho. You get to see Jasper and Monty being a little bit tough and angry and things kick off and an argument breaks out and Bellamy finds out what Clarke does. I hope you like it. Again im sorry.**

* * *

Clarke POV

I woke up to the sound of the kettle boiling and someone whistling, I kicked the covers off of me and poked my head over the settee to see Monty whistling away while he added sugar, and coffee into his mug before heading to the fridge.

"Hey do you mind making me one?" I asked, his head snapped towards me as his guilty expression turned into a genuine smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you know me. I don't sleep much anyway." I gave him the warmest smile and he returned it. "Sooo? The coffee?" He let out a little chuckle before pulling out another mug.

"Extra cream, extra sugar?" He asked as he poured the white velvet liquid into each mug.

"You know me so well." He grinned at me and carried on to pour the boiling water before stirring as I folded the blankets and moved them out of the way. I knew Monty was done stirring when I no longer heard the clanging of the spoon against the ceramic cups. He placed them both on their own place mat before heading back.

"You want some breakfast? I got Rice Crispies."

"You and Jasper are just big kids aren't 'cha?" He just shrugged back. "Yeah go on then." When he came back he handed me a bowl and a spoon before plopping down next to me and grabbing the remote, we flicked between channels before landing on Tom and Jerry. The pair of us sitting quietly, munching away on our sugary cereal as we watched Tom be outsmarted by Jerry over and over again.

I waited until the advert was on before taking our bowls to the kitchen, I put them in the sink and turned on the hot tap so that they wouldn't be hard to clean later on. I was making my way back to the settee when something caught my eye. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. It was a picture I drew of Jasper and Monty together not long after I had met them. It was all done in charcoal and I must have drawn it that night I brought them home. The drawing itself was put into a small silver frame and was placed on the wall by the patio doors.

"I never noticed this before." I said it to the back of Monty's head but once he heard me speaking he turned around to see what I was talking about. "I can't believe you hung it up"

"Oh. That?" Monty seemed a bit embarrassed about it, he opened his mouth to speak before he got cut off.

"Of course we hung it up." Jasper came strolling in with nothing on but his boxers and a pair of fluffy socks, rubbing his eyes. "It's special, and important to us and I look great in it, Monty looks alright in it too I guess" he yawned. I smiled to myself and sat back down, Jasper eventually joined us after pouring himself a ridiculous amount of cereal – and after he pocketed the toy from the box.

"God, do you remember when you brought us back to yours after you met us?" Monty smiled.

"Of course, you two were terrified of my dad. I'm pretty sure Jasper used you as a human shield." I laughed as Jasper guiltily shovelled in another spoonful.

"Yeah, we thought he was gonna bring a gun out on us." Jasper said it around a mouthful of food.

"Jasper! Close ya' mouth ya' goon!" Monty threw a pillow at his head.

"Yeah, the look of shock on your faces when all he did was put an arm around your shoulders and took you to the guest bedroom." My laughter died down slightly as I started to miss my dad. The room went quiet for a moment before Monty spoke up again.

"Yeah, he was a good guy," He paused before grinning, "and you had him wrapped around your finger."

"What do you mean." It came out as half laughter, half shrieking as I hit him with a cushion.

"He bought us this place, got us into school and made sure we wouldn't go into the system and get separated all because you asked him nicely." Jasper was the one who spoke as Monty went to do another cuppa.

"He would have done that anyway. I mean, he did basically treat you like his own"

"Either way, we got all this," He gestured to their surroundings, "because of you decided to help two lads who you had never met before." Jasper smiled at me. "That is why we kept and hung that picture up."

We had been sitting here talking about different things we used to get up to and different memories we all had of my dad when I decided to have a shower. Monty left a towel in the bathroom for me before he went to get dressed and so I jumped in. I didn't take too long in the shower, fifteen minutes at the most. I stepped out, turned the shower off and dried and wrapped myself up with the towel before heading out towards the living room.

"Hey Monty, where d'you keep my spa-" I stopped in my tracks as I notice it wasn't just Monty and Jasper- who was now dressed and not just in his boxers- in the room. Due to the shower running I never heard the front door go, that is how I am now standing in just a towel in front of Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy POV

Me and Octavia had not long arrived when Princess came shouting down the hall.

"Hey Monty, where d'you keep my spa-" She stopped speaking once she noticed me and my mouth pretty much fell open. There she was, standing in a towel that only just came to her mid thigh and was wrapped securely around her chest. My thoughts ran wild as I couldn't help but fellow her long legs – which was surprising for someone her height- when Octavia slapped me around the back of my head. I was annoyed and grateful for it. Princess quickly claimed her composure before talking to Monty. "Where do you keep my spare clothes?" Luckily she didn't notice my staring but everyone else did. How are Jasper and Monty not at all fazed by the beauty that was walking around their house in a towel? How could they not stare at her?!

"They're just in the airing cupboard." Monty smiled at her and she gave him a warm smiled back. Something squeezed in my chest but I ignored it as I watched her walk away.

"Dude!" Jasper yelled at me, and I saw the annoyance –that wasn't remotely trying to hide- etched into his features. "Seriously? It's like you've never seen a girl in a towel before. Just. Put your tongue back in."

* * *

POV Clarke

After that embarrassing encounter with Bellamy I got changed, it's a nice day so I stuck on a pair of denim shorts and a nice little camisole before sticking on my converse. Once I left the bathroom I went to living room. Everyone was here now, although they were all spread out between the living room and the back garden. I waved at Harper who smiled at me before making my way outside to lie on the grass, I was making picture's out of the clouds when I felt someone sitting next to me.

"What you doin'?" I'd recognise that rugged but some how smooth voice from anywhere, Bellamy laid down next to me as I started to point out the different images the clouds had created. He pointed out a couple too but he wasn't very good at it. I sat up and looked across the garden, my nose was right. They had started up the Barbeque and started to sort out the meat they would eventually cook. Bellamy followed suit and sat with his hands behind him and his legs stretched out making his well defined muscles stand out even more, while I sat cross legged next to him. He looked like he was about to say something but each time he opened his mouth he would close it just as quickly with out a sound. He did this a few times before I lost my patience.

"Would you just tell me what you want to say already?" He looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I... I wanted to ask you something." That was a vague response even for him. I watched him suspiciously.

"Okay." I said slowly as I carried on watching him, waiting for his response.

"What is your family business exactly?" He was watching me now, I felt like I was under a microscope and he was the scientist that put me there. I shrugged it off but he gave me that look that said he wouldn't just let this go. I groaned.

"If you knew..." I sighed, "If you knew, you wouldn't want Octavia to hang around with me." His gaze softened them for a moment, I knew he didn't believe my statement but that didn't matter. I knew I was right.

"Try me." He gave me a warm smile. He wasn't going to let me not answer him.

"Fine you really want to know?" He nodded at me. "Well I..."

* * *

Jasper POV

The food was pretty much done so I decided to go to the garage, where Raven and Wick were working on the car, to let them know. I opened the door and there they were, luckily still clothed. Raven had her legs wrapped around Wick while he had her pressed against the side of the car. I coughed as loud as I could, making the pair jump. Wick dropped Raven back on her feet as raven buttoned up a few of her buttons.

"Is it warm in here or is it just you two?" I grinned.

"Shut it Jasp." Raven collected her tools while Wick just watched her with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Well I was gonna say food's up but it looks like you two have spoiled your appetite by having dessert first." I winked at them before I could no longer hold in my laughter. Raven just glared at me but that just made it funnier. Wick didn't seem to mind the jokes. To be honest he seemed kind of dazed. In a trance almost. "Come on, food will be getting cold... or eaten if don't get back soon." I walked out with the other two right behind me but as we go closer we heard yelling. Raven recognised the voices easily and ran out into the garden.

* * *

Raven POV

I ran outside, Bellamy was holding onto Octavia's arm while him and Clarke screamed at each other. Miller was trying to calm Bellamy down while Monty stood beside Clarke. Harper was trying her best to stay out the way.

"Look Bellamy she's not a bad person." Monty yelled to be heard over their screaming

"Clarke just let him calm down." That was Miller.

"Come on O, We're leaving. I don't want you hanging around with a KILLER!"

"Hey!" Jasper made me jump, I've never heard him sound so threatening, he stormed passed me and across the grass so that he was standing next to Monty and Clarke. I couldn't believe what was happening. Wick left my side to try and help Miller calm Bellamy down to no prevail.

"Bellamy just chill out man." Wick put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder but it was shook off.

"Oh yeah, cuz I'm such a bad person!" Clarke shouted it at him. "I'm poison! Isn't that right Bellamy!"

"Yeah that's right, you're a poisonous bitch!" I can't believe Bellamy would say that to her.

"That's enough! You don't get to talk to her like that!" Monty shouted it as he held an arm out to stop Jasper from moving forwards. I have never seen him and Jasper this way, so angry and threatening, and so protective. Surprisingly they've managed to make me feel nervous of them. Never thought that would happen.

"Just fuckin' leave then! Like I give a shit!" Clarke screamed at Bellamy and no matter what any of us said they just carried on yelling at each other.

"Bellamy I'm not leaving!" Octavia tried to get her arm free from her brothers grip but his hand wouldn't budge. I could tell she was scared. Worried that Clarke and Bellamy would eventually resort to violence. In all honesty I was scared of the same thing.

"Yes you are Octavia! And your going to stay away from her as well."

"Just go O," Octavia's face fell, I knew Clarke was only saying that to make it easier for her but to O it was as if Clarke was writing her off.

"Don't speak to my sister."

"Bellamy don't be a dick." I muttered it but he must have heard me as his head snapped to my direction.

"Come on Octavia." He pulled her along with him as they left, leaving everyone- including myself- speechless. None of us could believe what just happened. I made my way to Clarke, she had her eyes closed and was breathing rhythmically (most probably trying to calm herself down). I brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, her eyes snapped open to look at me. There was a mix of anger, hurt, worry and disappoint twinkling in those baby blues.

"Are you ok?" As soon as it left my mouth I knew it was a dumb question but I honestly didn't know what else there was to say. I didn't even know what just happened.

"I need a drink." She made her way past everyone until she was inside. That's when we heard something smash. I heard Jasper and Monty sigh- not that they were bothered that she smashed something but because they knew she was upset and Clarke rarely, if ever, gets upset. I glanced at her through the glass patio doors, which were in tact, there was glass on the floor between the island (that separated the living room and kitchen) and the settee where she was sitting with what I guess was a big glass of whisky.

* * *

POV Bellamy

"Octavia open this door!" She didn't talk to me all the way home and as soon as we got back she shut herself away and locked her bedroom door.

"Bite me!" Is all I heard her say through the bulky wooden door. I groaned before going downstairs and collapsing on the settee. I knew Clarke was dangerous but still. I wasn't expecting her to be that dangerous. I mean a mob boss? Come on!

It had been an hour since that last time I tried to get O to open the damn door, I sat up and was about to try again when I heard her door open and her light foot steps descending down the stairs. She walked straight past me and went into the kitchen. Of course I followed her through. I watch as my little sister- who was now wearing flannel pyjamas and bunny slippers- pour herself a glass of water before going to leave. I quickly blocked off the door with my body watching her as she glared back at me.

"Come on O, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Oh but I can try." Was her response. I groaned at her.

"Damn it Octavia! I'm doing this to protect you! Clarke is dangerous!"

"She didn't do anything wrong and you just started screaming at her!"

"Yes because she's a dangerous person and I don't want her anywhere near you, I'm keeping you safe just like I promised I would!"

"No you're being a dick! Just like you always are! Clarke isn't that bad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Octavia watched me with that defying look in her eye. She always had that twinkle of mischief even when she was little.

"Did you know she was basically a mob boss." I had her now, she'll see now why I reacted the way I did.

"Yes actually I did." She looked at me all smug while shock took over me before it was replaced with anger.

"What!"

"I knew the first day I met her, Jasper and Monty let it slip." She shrugged. She god damn shrugged as if it was a trivial piece of information. This was not trivial. This was far from trivial!

"You knew and you still thought it was a good idea to hang around with her! Are you freakin' insane! I mean I cant believe Raven is friends with her but you too"

"Oh whatever Bellamy! Clarke is a good person, I don't care what you say. She's a good person and she is my friend. And in all honesty, being around Clarke is probably one of the safest places to be."

"Oh give me a break O, that's bollocks and you know it."

"Take Harper for example. If it wasn't for Clarke who knows what that Murphy nut job would have done to her but we all know it wouldn't be pretty."

"I was handling it and Clarke almost killed him! Are you seriously saying she's a safe person to be around?" My sister was mad, she's official lost it. I knew all those fumes from her nail polish would damage her brain cells. She lets out an animalistic groan... snarl... lets just settle with noise.

"Arrghh! Oh yeah well if it wasn't for her Jasper and Monty would probably be dead!" I paused

"What do you mean?" The realisation of what she just said hit her.

"Shit." She mumbled it as she started fiddling with ends of her hair.

"O?" I stare her down and she just sighs.

"When Clarke met Jasper and Monty they were living on the streets." Her voice was soft but loud enough for me to hear her clearly, we both absentmindedly made our way into the living room as she sat opposite me on the chair. "They were stealing peoples wallets and anything they had they had to give to this bloke, Cage, who was also making them deal drugs. If they didn't get what he thought was enough money then he'd..."

"He'd what? What did he do to them?"

"He'd beat one and make the other one watch." I was shocked, I put my hand on her knee but she brushed it off. She wouldn't even look at me. "Clarke found them, they tried to rob her or something so she let them think she hadn't noticed and then followed them. They told her she had to leave before Cage got there but she wouldn't unless they left with her. She took them back to her house." Her voice grew louder and she started to get angry again "Clarke and her family fed them, gave them somewhere to sleep and then made sure they wouldn't be put in the system and separated, bought them a house and got both of them jobs. So next time you even start to think that Clarke is a bad person I dare you to talk to Jasper and Monty about how they feel about that. I'll be surprised if they don't give you a black eye!"

"O?"

"No! Bellamy!" I followed her to the bottom of the stairs, she got halfway up when she turned around to face me, "You know, when mum died I wish we had Clarke, then maybe we wouldn't have got put in the system and maybe we wouldn't have had to go through some of the shit that we went through." She made her way up the rest of the stair before locking herself back in her room.

"God I am such a dick."

* * *

Monty POV

"Seriously where does he get off talking to her like that?" Jasper was clenching and unclenching his fists, I watched as he paced the patio, I put the Barbeque out as soon as Bellamy and Octavia left. We were all still outside while Harper kept Clarke company inside. It was getting slightly dark now, the sun was just going down and there was a chill in the air. I had to agree with Jasp though, Bellamy was lucky he left when he did because if Clarke didn't punch him them me or Jasper would have. No one talks to her like that.

"I don't get why she told him anyway." You could tell Raven was conflicted, she had known the Blakes for years but Clarke has always been there for all us and she has always put us first, even before herself.

"He would have found out sooner than later, and he would have had a worse reaction if she hadn't told him." That was Miller, trying to reason it all out.

"How do you even know about Clarke?" Raven asked, beating me to it.

"Her dad sort of made sure we had a liquor licence... Him and the bar owner are 'friends'" Wick was quick to answer.

"We never really met Clarke just heard about her but we met her dad, Jake, a few times, he always came across scary but he was always such a nice guy to us. And since hanging around with you lot we've noticed that Clarke is pretty much the same way." Miller added to his friends answer while Wick nodded along.

"Still, I don't like the way he spoke to her." I never thought I'd be this angry but he had upset Clarke, In all the time we've known her we have only seen her upset once and that was when Jake died.

"Did you hear what he called her?" Jasper still hadn't stopped pacing.

"Well, I like to think I'm friends with them both so I really don't want to get involved." Miller shrugged.

"Same." Wick sat down on the nearest deck chair.

"I just don't know what to do, I love them both." Raven just looked confused. "Im pissed at what he said to her and how he treated her but at the same time... I do kind of understand it."

"I don't care! He still had no right Raven!"

"I know that Jasper! Im just saying I understand it." Just then I saw Clarke appear in the patio doorway, Harper was still in the house, it looked like she was pouring a couple of drinks.

"Look, I want you to all calm down ok?" She said it with a stern voice, she still seemed upset but less angry and upset than earlier. "He thinks I'm a threat to his sister and he's just trying to protect her. I get that. Look at how you lot reacted when you found out who I was, bar Miller and Wick I mean." She smiled at the two new members, it was a genuine warm smile which I was happy to see them return. "Raven, Miller, Wick. I don't want you to pick sides because that's not fair to you, okay?" The three of them hummed an agreement as she smiled and all three of them seemed relieved- especially Raven. "And you two," Clarkes gaze fell on me and Jasper as it softened. "I appreciate you defending me, I do, honestly I do. But you don't need to be concerned about me. I'm fine. I'm use to people being that way with me," I couldn't help give her a sad smile, she didn't deserve the things people called her or said about her. Yeah so she's killed people and she's a criminal but she's one of the most kind hearted people I know. "You don't need to defend me, so can we all just relax, listen to music and have a few drinks. Please?" Just then Harper appeared with seven shot glasses of clear liquid.

The rest of the night was spent outside, under the lights with music as a low hum (so we didn't wake the neighbours) and an assortment of drinks passed around as the fire roared seeing as decided have a bonfire. I could tell Jasper was still annoyed, I was too but we would do as Clarke asked and forget about it.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Did you like it? What do you think of this side of Monty and Jasper? Do you think Bellamy was a dick or was it justified? Let me know your opinions and i really hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't believe how many people enjoy this story, I am so grateful to all of you and seeing as I haven't really put much into Harper I thought she deserved a POV so i hope you like it and can I just say Happy Birthday (for Sunday) _Walkingproof_ hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Harper POV

We're only about two weeks into our summer and its absolutely chucking it down. Octavia had invited us all round hers for the day, Jasper and Monty were hesitant but Raven convinced them to come but Clarke refused, saying it was best if she stayed away for a while, for O's sake. I was already here when everyone arrived and it was the most awkward encounter I have ever witnessed. Bellamy said hey to them when they walked in, Raven nodded back but Jasp and Monty completely ignored him. I think Bellamy was expecting that as he didn't comment or push them on the subject. He just sighed and went into the kitchen while we all slowly made our way into the living room.

"Soooo?" I was trying to think of something to break the ice, you could cut the tension with a knife but nothing came to mind. "What you been up to since last weekend?" The question was aimed at everyone seeing as since the argument at the barbeque none of us had really hung out with each other, not all together anyway.

"Nothing much really." Octavia kept fiddling with her rings, just spinning them around her finger while Monty and Jasper groaned.

"Sorry, I'm just going get a drink." I watched as Raven shot up and made her way into the kitchen. We all sat there for a few seconds in silence. Well. That was until the shouting started. It was coming from the kitchen. "Yes, I understand why you reacted the way you did but you were still bang out of order Bellamy!"

"You should have told me!"

"Why so you could go around calling me the poisonous bitch! Because let me tell you something, I'm not that innocent myself. I've done jobs for Clarke, and her dad before that."

"Are you being serious?! She's dragged you into her activities!"

"No! I was in a bad place and I got in with a bad group of people and Clarkes family practically saved me-"

"I don't think we should be listening to this." I didn't know how Raven and Clarke became friends or even how Clarke got to become so close with Monty and Jasper either, I was curious to find out but listening in to their conversation just seemed wrong.

"It's nothing that me and Monty don't already know." Jasper just shrugged it off and lay on the floor.

"-They made sure I didn't go to prison because Clarke knew me from Primary, we weren't even friends but she still stuck her neck out for me! She is still keeping me safe from certain people. Everyone in that living room, apart from your sister, has been in some kind of bad situation and each time Clarke has helped a complete stranger and in the process of being helped you end up with an amazing, yet sometimes scary, friend."

"I get that!"

"Do you though?"

"Octavia told me about how Clarke met Monty and Jasper-" The boys heads snapped to O, I was still confused by what Bellamy meant but what ever it was the boys seemed surprised but not angry that she knew and that she told her brother. "-I know I shouldn't have said some of things I did but put yourself in my shoes Ray. I had just found out that the girl my sister has become friends with, who I knew pretty much nothing about, is a mob boss. Okay? I was taken by surprised."

"So now you know more about her, has your opinion changed? D'you still think she's a poisonous bitch?"

"This should be good." Jasper rolled his eyes, he was sitting straighter than he was before, almost like he was ready to jump to his feet at any moment. I watched as Monty nudged him before hushing at him. We were all trying to listen to the kitchen conversation, even Octavia, it was harder now that they weren't shouting.

"I still think she's dangerous, obviously, and I still don't know that much about her but I do know that she basically saved Monty and Jasp. You say she saved you and I was there when she kicked crap into Murphy and helped Harper." There was a pause and we weren't sure what was happening but then Bellamy spoke again. "I don't know. She just, she seems cold. Like ice."

"And you're fire. Hmmm?" Octavia and I smiled, knowing full well what Raven was getting at, Jasper and Monty would 've grinned too if they weren't still pissed off. "Just, do you trust her to keep Octavia safe like she has done for us lot for the past god knows how many years? Yes or no?"

"I guess. Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

* * *

Clarke POV

Everyone was going to Octavia's today, Raven tried to convince me to go too but how Bellamy was last weekend it was best that me and him stay out of each others way. Instead I came here, the warehouse. I was doing training with some of the people who work for me, my dad used to do training every other week and I decided to carry it on. There's nothing worse than losing certain skills, like fighting. At the moment I was sparring with Carl, he's about a head taller than me, broad, fiery red hair and he wore a baggy top and shorts while I stood opposite. I had tied my hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. I wore my dark blue sports bra and a pair of joggy bottoms, he tried a bit too hard not to look at my chest, he looked nervous so I smiled at him while a part of me was pleased that even as a mob boss people still found me attractive.

"Are you ready Carl?" He looked surprised, "What's the matter?" I asked him as we circled each other on the blue matts.

"I just didn't think you knew my name." His voice was gravely and deep. I smiled again at him.

"If you work for me, then I know your name." He seemed to be put at ease by my response as he became slightly more relaxed around me; he nodded that he was ready. Many people gathered around the matts, as they usually do when I'm fighting, others were still working but every so often they would take a glance. Carl kept circling but I was patient. I waited until he made the first move.

I didn't have to wait long.

As he completed his third circle he ran at me. I moved as quick as I could so that he brushed past me before I grabbed his arm and yanked it backwards. His momentum kept him tumbling forwards while I pulled his arm back causing a loud pop. He let out a wail that did not match his deep voice. As soon as I let go his arm fell limply to his side, his face contorting in pain, he held his arm close.

"Come here." I motioned for him to come to me, he slowly and wearily moved closer. "Next time you fight with someone, try and let them make the first move." I kept my voice soft while carefully reaching out to gently grab his limp arm. "And remember to use your opponents momentum and weight against them, especially if your small like me." I gave him an amused, sweet smile before popping his arm back in place before he realized what I was up to. He again let out a yelp. "Go sit down, there are painkillers in the back." I watched as he walked away. "Who's next?"

"Boss?" Dylan was standing off to the side, he had been training the others before I got here and he was still in his trackies and baggy sweat stained shirt. "I have some information." I grinned at him.

"Alright." My smile grew wicked. "but first, come give me a challenge." He opened his mouth to decline but my smile grew wider, my expression calling him out. He sighed, as he stepped onto the mat he discarded his shirt, throwing it away and giving one of the girls a wink, he now stood only in his trackie bottoms. His muscular chest on show, I rolled my eyes. Any excuse to take his shirt off around the girls.

"You know, if I win this then it means we're tied." Dylan raised an eyebrow at me, I shrugged back.

"Shame, you're not going to win then." Even when we were younger, my dad always said we were two of the best fighters he had. We were also the only ones who could challenge the other, sparring with anyone else was just too easy. Dylan chuckled slightly as I noticed more people were now gathered, it was pretty much everyone in the warehouse. That's when he made his first move, he caught me while I was distracted.

Dylan landed a punch to my stomach. I stumbled back but quickly regained myself, he swung again but I dodged it, using his body like a climbing frame I wrapped my legs tight around his neck while my arms were wrapped around the top of his head to help keep me balanced. His muscular hands tried to loosen the pressure my thighs had around his neck but failed. He threw himself backwards onto the mats, slamming his and my back onto the floor, he wriggled free of my grip and loomed over me. He sat on my chest, pinning my arms above my head. I flashed back to that night I got my scar but shook those thoughts free. There was murmuring from the crowd.

"Dyl, I don't meant o hurt your feelings, but you stink." I shot my head forward and collided with his nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. He didn't move off of me but he was distracted enough for me to flip him. I sat on him, one knee on either side of him while my hands were wrapped tightly around his thick wrists.

"You always did like being on top" He winked at me.

"Really? I remember it as you could only handle it when you were on bottom."

"Ouch. That hurts."

"Cry me a river." He gave me a devilish grin before he started bucking, knocking me off my balance before tipping me so that I toppled off of him. Once he was free he jumped to his feet as did I. We circled each other, ignoring the crowd and their murmurs. We were on opposite ends of the mats when we both ran at each other. Dylan swung up high as I slid underneath him between his legs. Jumping up behind him before landing a left, right, then another left into his side. He spun around but I ducked, just missing his fist. We stood facing each other. Both of us bouncing on the balls of our feet. In the corner of my eye I saw people passing around money. No doubt making bets on who was going to win. Dylan, being the impatient guy that he is, was the first one to take another swing. Once again I dodged it just by a fraction before doing a backflip to avoid his next punch. He came running towards me, I twisted my body-again wrapping my legs around his neck- and latched onto him using my weight and his momentum to bring him down to the mat. Once he was on the floor I added pressure to his neck while pulling on his arm until I saw him tap the mat with his free hand.

I released my grip and stood up, listening to the crowd I gave him a hand.

"I really thought Dylan was gonna win" "Are you kidding. No way!" "Remind me never to fight with either one of them." "Have you seen them go at it when they have weapons." "Boss is badass." "Never wanna get on her bad side." "Wonder how Carl's arm is." As the crowd dispersed the murmurs quietened.

"Seriously Clarke, I've got to talk to you." I motioned for him to follow me as we made our way around the warehouse.

"What's up?" I sent him a side long glance as I pick up a knife that was left on the nearby table.

"There's been rumours boss." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looks at me in the corner of his eye.

"You stopped training to talk to me about some rumours?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Cage." My attention snapped to him as my features sharpened. "Apparently he's been talking to some groups of people on the edge of town."

"People? What people?" We stop walking as I watch him carefully.

"We're not hundred percent sure yet but some people are saying that Finns involved." Dylan says his name as if just saying it leaves a foul taste in his mouth. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before throwing the knife dead a head. It's then I realise I could have hit someone but when I look I see that no one has been hurt. The knife on the other hand I see is lodged into the wall opposite me. I look around and see people throwing glances at me and the wall where the knife stays before going back to their work without a word.

"Bring Cage in as soon as you can. I want to know what it is exactly he's up to."

…...

I locked my car and walked into the house, it was now 10pm which means mum will still be at work. I went through into the kitchen, dropping my things in the hallway on my through. I had decided to shower at the warehouse and luckily I still had some clean clothes sitting in my locker. Dylan made a comment about joining me in my shower but when I didn't respond he left to make sure Olly and John were ready for the drop tonight.

 _Buzz Buzz_

My phone started flashing, I read the text from Raven.

 _Ray: Srsly think Bell is sorry. Talk 2 him?_

 _Me: U insane?_

 _Ray: Needs sorting_

 _Me: So yh, U, R_

 _Ray: Not Crazy just tired. Talk 2 him! Plz._

 _Me: Fine. :_

I groaned, shoved my phone into my jacket pocket before heading back out.

It was a ten minute drive to Ark where Bellamy, Wick and Miller work. It was Wednesday which meant that Bellamy was on bar duty tonight. As soon as I walked through I noticed that the place wasn't too busy and that Bellamy was at the bar- like I knew he would be- what I wasn't expecting was that I'd see Kyle there too. Kyle was the owner of the bar and he and my dad were good friends.

"Clarke!" Kyle called me over with a smile and a wave, the guy looked younger than the 40 year old he was, although he was starting to get slivers of grey hair in his naturally brown colouring. As soon as he shouts me over Bellamy's head goes on a swivel until he finds me before confusion – and was that embarrassment- etches itself onto his features.

"Hey Kyle." I reach the bar and he awkwardly gives me a one armed hug. "How's Katy? Last time I saw her she was just starting to walk."

"Oh yeah, she's into everything now. But she's in Nursery so it gives Dee a bit of a break. She's definitely a handful." He laughs and I can tell its an affectionate one. "What about you? How are you and your mum doing since, you know."

"Well, it's been tough. It hit mum hard but she's doing better now." He gives me a soft smile and I can feel Bellamy staring. I know he's listening in.

"Yeah, it was a shock to all of us. Jake was a good man and he was a good laugh." My expression fell. "Oh Clarke, I didn't mean to upset ya love."

"It's fine. I just miss him that's all." I let out a sigh and he just smiles and winks at me.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I as your godfather are so proud of you. I knew your dad since we were young and setting small fires on the fields down the backs, and let me tell you he would be so proud of you and how you're handling the family affairs." He beamed at me and I couldn't help but return it. Kyle's smiles were always contagious.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"It's true love." I smile warmly at him. "So what brings you here anyway, apart from my sparkling conversation skills."

"I'm just here to talk to Bellamy if you can spare him for a few minutes."

"For you?" He pretends to think about before giving me cheeky smile. "Sure you can. Bellamy! My lovely God-Daughter is here to talk to you." The look on Bellamy's face when Kyle said 'god-daughter' was a picture. All the colour seemed to drain from his face.

"Are you really his god-daughter?" I nod in response, you could tell he was sorting through the new information before he gained his composure again. "Look about the other day-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I get it."

"What?"

"I get it. You think I'm dangerous and a threat to you sister who you love more than life itself. You're trying to protect her and I understand that." He looks at me like I've just grown another head right in front of him.

"Tell me, why doesn't O get that?"

"Because you're her older brother and she's suppose to be like that with you." He just grins at me. "But, if you ever talked to me that way again like you did at the barbeque then you are going to regret it. Understood?"

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. I was out of order." There was a pause but just as I was about to turn away he puts a hand on my shoulder, only taking it off when I look at him. "Octavia did mention a few things that got me thinking that maybe I was wrong about you; like how you saved Jasper and Monty. Raven also said that you helped her too? Do you mind me asking how?"

"I think Raven should tell you that. It's not my place." I give him a soft smile, he was trying to see me in a different light and I was trying to give him a bit a lee-way. He was only trying to protect his little sister. It's the same as me protecting my 'extended' family.

"You are just one big mystery to me Princess." Just then a wide smile appears on his face, its kind of a cheeky, cocky grin. "Warrior Princess. I think I like that more."

"Whatever Bellamy." A breathe out a small laugh as I turn to walk away and see a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey Clarke?" I stop and turn to face him. "So are we good?"

"Yeah." I smile at him. "We're good." I turn around to leave when I bump into someone- because for some reason I'm always bumping into people. I look up to see who it is.

"Hello Clarke." I used to like how her soft voice would say my name but now it just makes my stomach churn.

"Lexa."

* * *

Bellamy POV

"We want to make a deal Clarke." I stood there listening to their conversation, who ever this Lexa person was there was definitely bad blood there. Clarke wasn't happy to see her.

"Funny." I watched as Clarke bit her lip while exhaling a laugh that definitely was not genuine. "Some of our men got caught last time because of you! What the hell are you even doing here Lexa? This is my territory and you know it."

"My father wants a meeting."

"You think because my dad has passed that you can convince me to make a deal. Not a chance!"

"Clarke-"

"No! You want to hear it in Spanish? Noh!" All of a sudden everything moved too fast for me to focus, Clarke was a blur, she grabbed Lexa and pulled her in front of herself before bringing out something silver. I look around the bar. There must be about ten men standing holding weapons. All of which are pointing at Clarke.

So why am I not worried?

Its then I notice that the silver thing that Clarke pulled out is a knife, she's holding it so the tip is pressed against Lexa's neck. My head snaps to my right as I hear a gun being loaded and there stands Kyle holding a shotgun over the bar and aiming at the armed man closest to him. The barrel pretty much up against the guys temple.

"I will say this again, and slowly so you understand it better." My attention focuses back on Clarke, her voice is menacing and her expression mirrors it. I can almost see the fire behind her eyes. "This is my territory and unless you want Lexa to end up with a nasty cut then I suggest you lower you weapons, otherwise this is going to end in a war and you know full well that it'll be a war you wont be able to win. Lower them Now!" I could see the men faltering, they wanted to lower their weapons but only did so once Lexa nodded. Approving the action.

As soon as all weapons are put away Clarke pushes Lexa away from her and towards the men before she slowly puts away her knife.

"Glad we got that sorted." Clarke smiled but it wasn't the kind of smile she gave me just a few minutes ago. This was looked... not right... almost twisted. Hard to believe this is the same girl who I had a Greek mythology conversation with on the beach.

"Clarke, just consider the meeting. You know how to contact us." Even I could tell Lexa was scared but Clarke just seemed uninterested like there wasn't just a Mexican standoff.

"Not going to happen and if I catch you or anyone associated with you in my territory again." She gave Lexa a cruel smile. "Let's just say that'll you'll deeply regret it." She looked my way, her lip were still in the form of a twisted smile but her eyes seemed soft when they looked at me, almost like she was trying to explain or apologise without actually saying the words. She looked past me then at Kyle who was still aiming his shotgun at one of the men. "Sorry about this Kyle but they should be on their way soon. I'll see you soon though." She smiled at him, the kind of smile people save for family members or loved ones.

"No problem love, I'll make sure they leave nicely. You and your mum should come round sometime, dee will cook. She does an amazing Shepard's pie." I stood there shocked. He was aiming a shotgun at someone and talking to Clarke- his god-daughter mob boss- about going his for tea! Am I dreaming? I shook the thoughts out. Regaining my focus on the situation in front of me.

"Will do." I held my breath until she safely got out the door. No one moved for a few seconds. It was almost as if everything got paused for a moment.

"You heard her. Get out!" Kyle tapped the barrel of his gun against the temple of the bloke in front of him but it was only until Lexa signalled them that they actually started to leave. Kyle kept his gun out until everyone had left. "That girl has got a bigger pair than most men I know. Definitely takes after her dad." Kyle mumbled, I'm not sure whether he was talking to me or himself, either way I nodded along. He was right anyway. Clarke's the bravest most dangerous person I've ever known. "I'll tell you what lad, it's never boring around here. That's for sure."

It was closing time, Kyle had already left so I was the one who had to lock up. I started to wipe down the tops when the whole of today ran through my head.

What the hell am I getting myself into?

 **So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know because I love knowing what you like and your opinions on the story. And Yes, Lexa will be in it again but just warning you there wont be any romance between her and Clarke (want Lexa to be a mix between her character in the series and Sasha's character in the book) But honestly what do you think? Will hopefully upload again sometime next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like this Chapter, it's not one of my best but its something I needed to introduce a certain someone before things start kicking off. Its kind of a filler chapter.**

* * *

Clarke POV

It was the morning after I bumped into Lexa and I'm pissed. _'How dare she come into my territory and try and demand I go meet her father. After what the pulled last time we made a deal! She's got some nerve.'_ I spent all morning cursing her name and slowly putting myself into a bad mood when Raven texted me, it was only when I went to open her text that I realised it was almost 11am.

 _Ray: Heard bout last night. Lexa thing? U ok?_

 _Me: How you know?_

 _Ray: Bell told O and she told me_

 _Me: Good know I'm good gossip topic 4 u_

 _Ray: u no its not like that. Srsly tho, what hapnd?_

 _Me: Meet at Grounders? In 1hr?_

 _Ray: See ya then._

I got there a little earlier but apparently so did Raven, it was only half 11. She saw me and waved before calling the waitress over and ordering two coffee's, both black and one sweet.

"So?" Raven sat there tapping her foot to the point where I thought she was going to bounce everything off of the table.

"Well she says they want to make a deal." Raven was going to say something but closed her mouth as soon as the waitress got close, the young girl placed our coffees down, informing us which was which before leaving again.

"You say that as if you're considering it!" The way she was talking was strange, almost like she was trying to whisper and shout at the same time.

"I'm just curious as to why. Why now? All I know is that something is bothering Lexa and her group. She looked scared."

"Maybe she was scared because her ex-girlfriend held a knife to her throat." She raised her brows at me, _God I am the centre of all the gossip._

"That wasn't it." I sighed, taking a huge gulp of my coffee, the sweetness hitting my tongue. I watched as Raven sat drinking her drink as she watched people walk past. I bit the inside of my cheek. Hard. Before I willed myself to tell her. "You know how Cage is back and I've been keeping tabs on him?" She nodded as she took another swig of her drink. "Well I had some information come back to me and... Finn, Finn is with him." Raven's eyes became wide and there was fear and anger sparking in them, both emotions fighting to be dominant.

"Finn?" I nodded. "Finn is with Cage now?" I nodded again. "Are you sure." There was nothing really for me to say so I just nodded. Again. "Fuck sake Clarke stop nodding and talk to me!" A couple heads turned towards us but neither of us cared. I reached over and took her hands in mine.

"Listen to me carefully Raven. I will not let him come anywhere near you, the only way that is going to happen is if I have him locked up and you wanna take a crack at him." A saw slight smile on her face. I squeezed her hand once before letting go again. I noticed that she had calmed down slightly now. "As soon as either Finn or Cage step into town I'm having them brought to the warehouse. I WILL get them talking and any information I learn I will make sure to tell you straight away."

"Clarke what about my mum, she's not at home what if they found her."

"Don't worry about it, I've already sent people to go to your mum yesterday afternoon. They got there early this morning and they are staying with her in the hotel room next door to hers. I got everything covered." I gave my friend a reassuring smile. "Do you want me call Adam to stay at yours tonight." She just shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

"No, I, errm, have Wick coming over tonight." I couldn't help the grin that took over my features. "Don't look at me like that Clarke." I shook my head and took another drink of my coffee. We just sat there for a few minutes drinking our coffee's in silence before I had enough.

"Arrgh... I can't take it any more. Spill it. What is going on with you and Wick?" She tried to stop it but the smile on her face was a goofy, sweet kind of smile people only get when talking about things they really liked and/or loved.

"Well... Before things kicked off at the barbeque we kinda hooked up, and Jasper caught us. Since then though we've been spending a lot of time together and... I really like him Clarke. Like, really really like him."

"It's about time!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I can hear the slight amusement in her voice.

"Oh come on, it was obvious you both liked each other. Hell Jasper and the others started making bets on it."

"Not the only thing they're betting on." She mumbled it but purposely said it loud enough for me to hear.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow at her but she just shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing." She grinned at me, I was just about to say something when my phone started ringing,

"Oh you have not escaped." I mockingly glared at her as I left the table as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Hello?" I answered my phone as soon as I got to a quieter place near the coffee house.

"Hey there little sis." As soon as I heard that voice I felt myself getting excited.

"Oh my god Lincoln! How are you calling me right now? I thought you couldn't get signal when you were away?"

"Well, it helps I'm not away anymore." I heard his low chuckle through the phone and could almost feel his smile.

"What?!"

"I've finished my years of duty. I'm coming back home," I couldn't help the squeal that escaped my lips. "Yeah, stop squealing. People standing next to me can hear you and I'm getting some strange looks."

"With a face like yours of course your getting strange looks."

"I'm going to ignore that." I laughed at him down the phone and heard him do the same thing. "You gonna come pick me up or what?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes now. I'm at the airport. I called you as soon as I got off the plane."

"Okay, yeah I'm on my way. Can't wait to see you!" I heard him mumble 'of course you cant wait, I'm just so miss-able' before I hung up. I raced back to mine and Ravens table to grab my stuff.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Raven looked at me confused, probably due to the fact that my face looked goofy from happiness.

"I love you Ray but I gotta go. Lincolns back and I gotta go pick him up."

"Seriously?" Raven smiled at me, she knew how much I missed him and knew how close we were, I nodded at her. "yeah, go. Give him a hug from me. Better yet we'll all meet back up at Ark."

"Sounds great, I'll meet you there later?" She nodded at me before I shot off. It only took twenty minutes to get from the coffee shop to the airport. As soon as I stepped in I saw him immediately. He was pretty hard to miss. We aren't blood related so where I am quite fair skinned he is very tanned, the airport lights were gleaming on his bald head while his shirt clung to each and every muscle.

His mum was killed in a drive by shooting that was meant for us when he was 13; my dad felt responsible so he and my mum decided that they were going to take him in. I was only five at the time so I didn't really understand it until I was older but Lincoln never held a grudge against my family and instead he embraced us and us him. We would even celebrate his mums birthday with him. Me and Lincoln became very close not long after we took him in and even though we aren't blood he is still my brother.

As soon as he spotted me he dropped his bags as I practically ran at him. He caught me in his arms, squeezing me into a bear hug as he twirled me around, ruffling my hair once my feet were securely back onto solid ground.

"I have missed you so much." I bounced in front of him as he grabbed his bags before we headed back towards my car.

"Yep, well you don't have to worry about that anymore because I'm moving back."

"As long as you don't start getting all over protective again."

"I have no idea what you're on about." He shook his head but I could tell he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Are you joking? It was bad enough having a mob boss dad but when a boy was actually brave enough to talk to me you would scare him off."

"I just had a conversation with them." I saw his lips twitch as he forced himself not to smile.

"Yeah, like with Tommy when I was in my last year of high school?" He shrugged, pretending not to know what I was talking about. "You told him every way that you knew how to kill a guy and then ended with 'and by joining the navy I will be able to add a few more ways to the list'" He glared at me over my impression of him. He was obviously not a fan... He was just sour that my impression was so spot on.

"One, I don't sound like that and two Tommy was no good anyway." He shrugged it off and I groaned.

"Either way, I'm still glad you're back." I jumped in my car while he shoved his things in the boot, as soon as he got in we went back home for a few hours before we headed to Ark.

Wick POV

I was on bar duty again at Ark tonight but at least this time me and Miller were working together, Everyone else had shown up too (bar Bellamy who was running late for some reason) something about meeting up with someone. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on but Raven, Jasper and Monty seemed happy about what ever it was; I was just pouring Raven a drink- with a side of flirting- when Clarke walked in. She was with some big, bald, tanned dude and even I would admit the guy looked menacing. What I didn't expect was Raven abandoning her drink and hug the bloke. Jasper and Monty did the same thing, they pretty much jumped on the bloke but, who ever he is, he didn't mind them piling on him. Kyle slid past me to grab a clean glass.

"Hey, who's he?" Kyle turned to me when he heard me speak, he gave me a confused look but it turned to understanding when I nodded at the guy who was standing with Clarke and the other three.

"Oh, him?" I nodded at him as Octavia and Harper came to sit at the bar, obviously not wanting to disrupt the reunion. "That's Lincoln. Clarke's brother." Kyle finished serving his customer before coming back to the conversation.

"I didn't know she had a brother." I looked at O and Harper but they had the same look that I most definitely did.

"Well they're not related by blood, his mum died in a shooting meant for the Griffins when he was 13, I think. They decided to take him, they treated him like their own, Clarke was about 5 at the time and since then him and her have been pretty much inseparable."

Clarke POV

Everything was going well, we all sat at a table together while O and Harper were at the bar talking to Wick and Kyle, no doubt asking questions about Lincoln. I did notice Lincoln glancing over at Octavia every now and then when he thought no one was looking, I couldn't help the smile that took over my features. Everyone was laughing and joking. Well, until Jasper opened his mouth.

"Good job Bellamy isn't here ay Linc." Jasper smiled at my brother and glanced over at me, I shook my head but apparently Jasper didn't get the hint.

"Errm.." Lincoln looked around the table confused, Raven and Monty trying to avoid any eye contact with him or me. "What do you mean?"

"Well you've always been really protective over Clarke so you know it's a good job he isn't here, don't want to cause a scene." Jasper joked but he started to get nervous when he saw the look on lincs face.

"Who's Bellamy?" Lincolns voice grew serious, as it always does when his protectiveness kicks in. "Why exactly would I cause a scene if he were here?"

"Bellamy's no one" I smiled at the same time Jasper responded with "He's Octavia's brother." Jasper looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I let out a groan before placing my hand on Lincs arm, gaining his attention. "Me and Bellamy had a falling out, words were said but everything's fine now. No need to stress." I gave him a warm smile. As I heard Jasper snort.

"Yeah if you can forgive him calling you a killer and a poisonous bitch then sure, everything's just dandy." He mumbled but everyone heard it clearly, Monty and Raven simultaneously smacked him round the back of his head before shushing him (the shush itself was almost more like a hiss). Lincolns head turned to face me with such a force that I was afraid he'd brake it. I looked down at me sternly.

"I think we should go home. I want to hear all about this Bellamy prick." He firmly but gently grabbed me by my arm before we left, me shouting an awkward goodbye at everyone. Just be we got out the doors I heard Raven and Monty's voice.

"Good going idiot!" Followed by a groan from Jasper.

* * *

 **Like I said this chapter isn't one of my best but I needed to do it. Hope you like it anyway and I should be updating again sometime next week hopefully. Thanks for reading (p.s. thank you for the follows, cant believe I have 74 followers for this story, means a lot so thank you.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's Chapter 12 and I hope you like it. Chapter 13 will be up soon. Enjoy**

* * *

Clarke POV

Lincoln and I were sitting in my office at the warehouse going over a few things. It had been two days since Linc came back and even though he still had yet to meet Bellamy it was safe to say that my brother didn't like him. It's understandable. I didn't like him either to begin with but the Blake grows on you eventually.

"So you've lost a few potential customers to other gun traders." Lincoln didn't ask he stated it. After all he held all the documents in his hands, he was just reading what was written down- in code that only we Griffins know. Even Dylan and Kane wouldn't be able to read it. This way our business information was safe from competitors and the police. "That's going to effect your overall income." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, but I'm playing it smart. These new guys are selling shitty guns for less money, people think it's a great deal but eventually buyers are going to start having problems and that's when we swoop in. We raise the prices up from our usual rates but they'll be desperate enough to pay them. Then as good faith, within a month or two we lower the prices back down to our normal rates and they just think it's a genuine gesture to show how thankful we are for their business." I could see that Lincoln was impressed, even if he wouldn't say it. "I've chosen a few guys to go join our soon to be new customers and they'll start laying the groundwork. You know, the odd word there, the well timed whisper here. They'll plant the idea into their 'bosses' head that maybe they should try us out."

"And that's why dad was training you for this position." I raised an eyebrow at his statement, not sure what he meant by that. "You are scarily good at mind games. If you wanted anything you would basically turn the other persons mind into mush." I went to defend myself but Lincoln cut me off with a look. "Don't even try to deny it. I'm pretty sure you could convince someone that the sky is in fact pink."

"Well it does kinda get that orange, pinkie colour during sunset."

"Point proven." I stuck my tongue out but he ignored it.

Octavia POV

"Come on guys?" I let my head fall into my hands, we had gotten to Ark about an hour ago and for the past thirty minutes I had been trying to convince Jasper and Monty that Bellamy wasn't that bad. I was doing this while Bellamy, Miller and Wick avoided work by chatting to Raven over at the bar, well away from my conversation.

"Octavia he-" I cut Jasper off before he could say anything else.

"I know, he treated Clarke poorly but she's forgiven him and they're really getting along now." I looked at the pair, Jasper was trying to not look at me while Monty looked pensive. "I know how protective you two are over Clarke and I only know about some of the things she has done for you but please, just give him another chance. If Clarke can then shouldn't you two try too?"

"I guess we can try." Monty smiled at me as I felt a little weight lifting.

"Monty-"

"Come on Jasp, he didn't do anything to us so what right have we got to be angry when Clarke, the person he upset, has forgiven him." Monty watched his friend as Jasper stared back. It was almost like they were having a conversation by just using their eyes. Kind of like what me and Bell do. Eventually Jasper groaned out a "fine" before crossing his arms and sulking a little. I sighed with relief before taking a swig of my beer.

Raven POV

"So Raven what's the plan for the week?" Miller stood opposite me while Wick and Bellamy stood on either side of him, I quickly glanced over to Wick who winked back me.

"Nothing much, just trying to teach this air head-" I nodded towards the blond "-a thing or two about actual mechanics. Lets face it, engineering isn't a skill." I mocked him playfully as he let out an overdramatic gasp before placing a hand over his chest.

"That hurts." He stuck his bottom lip out, I raised an eyebrow at his antics. "Seriously, I don't know how I'll ever recover." We carried on laughing, throwing insults at one another. After a while I noticed that Bellamy was zoned out.

"Earth to Bellamy!" I banged my hand on the bar just in front of him, his head snapped to the three of us. "What's with you?"

"What's O talking to them two about?" His voice was stern but after knowing him for so long I was no longer intimated by him. Not that I was before.

"Oh she's trying to convince them that you're not an arsehole." He raised an eyebrow at me, "You know after that at the barbecue they've kind of decided that you're a dick and they don't like you." I shrugged with one shoulder, I wasn't bothered if it annoyed or upset him. He knew what he did and even though Clarke had forgiven him some of us were still annoyed at him over it- some more than others- and he needed to know that his actions have consequences. Instead of arguing he just sighed which was a surprise.

"Well, at least Princess has forgiven me." He mumbled it as he walked away but we all caught it.

"Give me a minute." Wick jumped over the bar as I sat there confused, I looked at Miller who shrugged wearing the same expression I wore, Wick was halfway between the bar and the table Octavia, Jasper and Monty were sitting at. I called out to him.

"What are you doing!" I laughed slightly. He turned so he was now walking backwards, a grin spreading across his face.

"I'm just gonna talk to Jasper about my Bellarke bet, you know, pick a closer date." He winked and gave me his signature smirk. "Who knows, when I win I might just treat you with some new tools... Or maybe I'll just buy you dinner."

Clarke POV

Me and Lincoln had been sitting in my office for a few hours and it was starting to getting late, I decided to stretch my legs and walked around my office glancing outside to see people working and training.

"Are you happy doing this?" I turned my attention to Lincoln, he had been quiet for the past hour only making a noise when he gulped down a drink. I raised an eyebrow at his question. He sighed. "Are you happy here? Doing all this?" He gestured around him. I turned back around and carried on gazing out of my window, watching everyone work.

"Where's this coming from?"

"I just... I've been away for a while and honestly I was on Abby's side. I never wanted you to end up doing something like this so I guess I'm asking for my own peace of mind." There was a deafening silence before either of us spoke again. "I'll ask just one more time and then I wont ask again. "Are you happy being in charge?"

"Honestly?" I glanced at him before focusing back to the waves of people in the warehouse. "Yes." He sighed again, I knew it wasn't the answer he was hoping for but I also knew he wanted me to answer truthfully. "I like the fact that I can protect the people I care about, that people listen to me and do as I tell them too. I like being in charge. I know it isn't the answer you were hoping for but it's the truth."

"What about the amount of people you have to hurt?"

"What about the people who hurt me?" I turned so I was fully facing him, a fire behind my eyes as I felt my blood boil. He had the curtesy to hang his head. "What about all the pain people have caused me? Caused us?" I couldn't help stop my voice from raising higher with each sentence. "I only hurt people who hurt us. I have never caused pain to someone who's innocent." I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. Once I knew my voice was steady again I spoke. "I think that's fair, don't you?" Lincoln stood up so that he was towering over me.

"I just always wanted something different for you, like art or music school. Not this. But... If you feel like this is where you need to be, that this is somewhere you should be then you do what you think you have to. Just please remember that sometimes you have to put yourself first. I don't want you sacrificing yourself."

"I can't promise that."

"I know." He sighed and gave me a sad smile, "I just wish you would." There was a peaceful silence that settled between us, Lincoln was about to say something when there was a commotion downstairs. I left my office with Lincoln close behind, I got halfway down the stairs when Dylan reached me, there was a fire behind his eyes.

"Boss, we've got them." Is all he managed to say before I saw two men being marched through the warehouse, a gun pressed into each of their backs. One was tall with slick black hair while the other was only slightly smaller but is hair was brown a looked almost fluffy. As the two men took in their surroundings the eyes became focused on me, the taller one gave me a twisted smile as the other man eyes lit up with- was that hope? I felt my blood beginning to boil again, my skin began to crawl just by the sight of them.

"Cage and Finn." I watched as they were marched past us. "I want them separated and make sure that our friends aren't comfortable." I saw Dylan nod at me as I made my way outside the warehouse, pulling my phone out to let the others know. I brought Jasper, Monty and Raven's names up before shooting them a text..

 _Me: Guys we have them._

 _Come by the warehouse ASAP._

 _I'll wait for you._

* * *

 **I've been curious and have been looking stuff up online and... well... Once I finish the Family Business story I'm thinking of changing the names of the characters and the names of the places (as I dont own them or the 100 but the only thing I have used are the names) and maybe getting a publisher to review it. Its ridiculous I know cuz im not the best writer but I love writing and theres no harm in getting an opinion right? and I'm like 99% sure that it wont lead to anything but im just curious. What do you think? am i being daft?**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is how Raven and Clarke met, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Raven POV

 _I was lying on my bed, listening to the water running from the bathroom, Finn had spent the whole day with me. He said he felt guilty for not seeing me as much the last couple of days but that work wouldn't allow him the time off. I'm not stupid, I know that what he does isn't legal- I've even helped occasionally- but he's been good to me and he's around more than my own mum is. I'm not sure what my mum does for work, she doesn't talk about it but from the way she dresses I've just assumed she's a dancer- and not the ballerina kind. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum and she only does what she does so we don't have to go hungry, I just wish she was around more._

 _Finn and I have been together for almost a year now and I think it's safe to say I'm in love with guy._

 _BUZZZ BUZZZZ_

 _I look over to the bedside table, Finn left his phone there before heading into the bathroom. I check the caller ID. Clarke._

 _"Must be one of his mates." I mumbled to myself. I glance over at the door before I press answer._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Errm... hi? Is Finn there?" I hear a soft silky voice come through the phone. I pause, my mind starts to race but I shake those thoughts away. He would never cheat on me. Would he? "Hello?"_

 _"Oh, yeah sorry. He's in the shower at the moment. Can I ask who's calling?"_

 _"Clarke, I'm Finns girlfriend." I could feel tears burning in my eyes as my chest tightened but sadness soon turned into rage._

 _"No you're not because I'm his girlfriend!" There was a pause on the other end before Clarke spoke again._

 _"Well obviously I've been lied to, meet me at the Grounders Coffee Shop in an hour so we can talk." With that the phone went dead. It wasn't long after Clarke hung up that Finn came out the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist as small drops of water made his chest glisten. He smiled at me but when I didn't return it he frowned._

 _"You ok Rae? What's wrong?" He sat next to, the bed dipping with his weight._

 _"Carla called, I've gotta go into work. I'm sorry but I've got to go." I shot up, quickly lacing up my docs and grabbing my phone before heading to my door. He followed me down and stood at the bottom of the stairs watching as I opened my front door. "Sorry, I shouldn't be too long." He gave me a faint smile before I shut the door. Now who the hell is Clarke?_

 _I stepped into the coffee shop, my eyes scanned over everyone nurturing the caffeine addiction. My eyes fell on a small blonde, she didn't look so tough but she had a presence about her. I walked over and she looked up at me from her magazine, he blue icy cold gaze falling onto me._

 _"Clarke?" She nodded at me and gestured to the seat opposite her. She sat watching me for a few seconds, occasionally taking a sip of her cappuccino._

 _"So apparently your Finns girlfriend-" I clenched my jaw, "but apparently so am I, I'm Clarke Griffin."_

 _"Griffin?" There was no hiding my shock, I had heard all about the Griffins. Everyone knew about the Griffins._

 _"So you've heard of my family then?" I opened my mouth but no words escaped, eventually I just decided to nod. Less chance of saying something stupid. "Well, you know who I am so can I ask who are you?"_

 _"I'm Raven Reyes." I could see that she was thinking about something because she seemed to look straight through me before placing her gaze back onto mine._

 _"Do we go the same school? I'm sure I've seen you around."_

 _"Terrance High?"_

 _"That's the one." She gave me a soft smile before her expression hardened again, almost like she remembered the reason why we're here in the first place. "So how long have you been with Finn?"_

 _"Just under a year. You?" I watched as she took a swig of her drink, peering at me over the edge of the brightly coloured ceramic mug._

 _"About two months." I could see how her jaw started to clench and unclench. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Honestly, he told me he was single. I might be a criminal but I do not go after guys who are already taken." I couldn't put my finger on what it was about her but for some reason I found myself trusting her and trusting the things she was telling me. Angry tears fought their way free, leaving hot streaks down my cheeks._

 _"I cant believe he would do that me!" I shot up, the chair legs making an ear piercing screech across the floor. "I'm gonna tell him where he can shove it!" I turned to leave but Clarke gently grabbed my arm, I turned to see her icy glare turn to a warm gaze._

 _"Wait just a second." She let go of my arm and brought out a little piece of paper and a pen from her bag before scribbling something down. She handed it to me, I quickly glanced at it seeing a bunch of numbers before looking back at the blonde. "That's my phone number, call me if you need anything and I promise I'll finish the scumbag." I shoved the paper into my pocket before heading back home. Finn wont know what hit him._

 _I stepped inside my house and heard the sound of the stereo blasting what I guess was Finns mix CD, I slammed the door before storming into the living room, turning the CD player off as I passed. Finns gaze shot to mine._

 _"Hey Rae, why d'you turn my music off?" He raised an eyebrow at me, he watched as I crossed my arms over my chest._

 _"I met someone today. I think her name was Clarke." He had no reaction which made my blood boil. "Yeah it was, it was Clarke. Clarke Griffin." Still no reaction from him._

 _"Oh yeah? What's she like?" Before I knew what I was doing a grabbed the nearest item (a mug) and threw it at him. His reflexes were quick and easily dodged it. "What the hell Raven?!"_

 _"What is she like? Are you being serious?" I knew I was screaming now but I had lost control over myself as soon as I threw that mug. "You're the one dating her! Why don't you tell me what's she's like?!" I saw his expression change then. The Finn I used to know gone, the sweet smile he normally wore was now a twisted predatory smirk. The gleam in his eyes changed to something darker as he laughed._

 _"Well, she's definitely better in bed than you, that's for sure." He took a step closer as he carried on laughing._

 _"Get out." I watched the floor before looking back at him. "I said GET OUT!" It happened so fast, he was a blur. He darted towards me, shoving me against the wall, my head throbbed from the impact. I tried to get lose, I squirmed against his hold but he was stronger than me and I was stuck._

 _"Come on babe. There's no need to be so emotional."_

 _"Emotional?" I was barely able to get the word out, he had a tight grip on my throat and I was only just able to breath. He smiled at me again before dropping me to the floor. He loomed over me, I have never seen Finn like this. "You cheat on me and then you tell me not to be emotional?" I take in a few deep breaths, my voice getting stronger since he let go. "We're over Finn. You need to leave." I got myself onto all fours, trying to get up. I heard his laugh again before he shot his foot towards me, it connected with my side knocking the wind right out of me._

 _"You don't give me orders. We clear?" When I didn't answer he kicked me again forcing me to roll over onto my back. I couldn't breath. I lay gasping for air. He stood over me before slowly lowering himself down so that his knees were on either side of me. Still trying to catch my breath I fought to try and get him off of me, I thrashed my body while using my hands to try and push him off. He tightly grabbed hold of one of my wrists and used his leg to pin it against my side before doing the same with the other one. I was pinned and no matter how hard I thrashed he wouldn't budge._

 _"Finn, get off of me. Leave me alone." The sound of terror in my voice made me cringe, I was not this person._

 _"What did I say about you giving me orders?" I punched me in the cheek making my head roll to one side. He flexed his hand above me. "Now you've made me bruise my knuckles" was all he said before punching me again. I carried on thrashing but he still wouldn't move. "Now, we need to talk about your mum. She hasn't been earning enough money for us."_

 _"You?" I could already feel my left eye beginning to swell._

 _"Oh, didn't you know?" He bared his teeth to me in a twisted smile. "Your mum works for us. I mean the way she dresses, no wonder she has so many men wanting her services." I felt my skin crawl._

 _"No" Was all I could say. Tis couldn't be true. He was lying. He had to be lying._

 _"In fact, I think she's serviced a few of my guys but so hard to track when she's had so many customers." I couldn't listen to anymore, he was sick. How did I not notice this before. Before I knew what I was doing I shot my head forward, connecting with his nose. Blood started to pour as he quickly cupped his hands over his nose as he rolled off of me. I scrambled to my feet, hearing an animalistic growl from behind me. Finn took hold of my ankle. I tried to kick at him. To get free. He dragged me back before raining blows down onto me, he landed a couple to my face but most of his punches landed on my chest and stomach. By the time he was finished with me I could hardly move, I lay there staring up at the ceiling as he made his way to the front door. I heard it open._

 _"I think we should start seeing other people." He said it like we were having a civil conversation but he ruined it with his deep throaty laugh. I heard the door close before I half dragged myself to where I had dropped my phone. I pulled the piece of paper with the phone number out of my pocket with a wince before I typed in the number. She answered on the second ring._

 _ **"Hello?"**_ _I sighed once I heard her voice._

 _"Clarke it's Raven. I need you help." That's all I managed to say before I started to sob._

 _I had been awake for an hour lying my hospital bed but I must have been out for a while because when I woke up Clarke was gone but mum was here standing with tall, broad man he had the same kind eyes as Clarke. They notice I was awake and mum rushed to my bedside, holding tightly onto my hand making small circles along my knuckles with her thumb._

 _"Hello Raven, I'm Jack. Clarkes father." He gave me a warm smile, the type of smile that makes you feel safe. I looked over to mum and saw silent tears leaving pale streaks from where they washed away the makeup._

 _"Raven, he says he can keep you safe." Mum sobbed, her hand trembling in mine as she carried on rubbing circles._

 _"What about you? Where's Clarke?"_

 _"I'm arranging a different and legal line of work for your mum and I promise I will keep you both as safe as I can. As for Clarke, I'm sure my daughter has decided to take matters into her own hands so its doubtful that the boy will be bothering you." I knew what he was avoided saying but he managed to tell me without actually telling me. Clarke had decided to go after Finn after what he did to me and by the way her dad spoke when she finds Finn things will get messy. I couldn't help the slight feel of satisfaction of knowing that Finn would suffer but I still didn't want him dead._

 _It was a few days after being discharged from the hospital that I heard Finn had left town. Clarke had made one of 'friends' babysit me. She said it was to give her piece of mind but I knew it was just so she could keep tabs on me, either way I was grateful for her and her dad. Mum was happier too now and she actually had a decent office job. After a month or so my bruises were completely gone and me and Clarke formed somewhat of a close bond. We became inseparable._

 _I met one of the best people in my life through one of my worst mistakes._

* * *

 **So what did you think? Let me know and I hope you liked it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because I have decided to try and write this story as my own thing, i will no longer be posting/updating on fan fiction. Im sorry to everyone who reds it but its getting too much writing the chapters then posting it then going back through the chapter changing different aspects of the story. I want to thank you tho. I'm so glad you put up with my lack of updates but i am writing another 100 fic which i updated the other two so hopefully you wont be too disappointed in me for stopping the updates for this. Sorry again and I hope you understand**


	15. A compromise? maybe?

**Ok so i feel guilty, after saying about no lnger posting family business on here i have had a lot of poeple messaging me. I didnt know you guys would miss it so much so how about this: because its too much for me to post on here then editing bit for my own story that isnt for the 100 how about i write the story (the characters have different names) and posted it on my wordpress page so you lot can read all the chapters as well as the chapters i will be writing on there instead? that way you lot can still read it but it also means i dont have to keep editing names and places either**

 **If that is something you'd be happy doing then let me know and i will upload all the chapters i have so far onto that for you to read as well as posting any new chapters (once written on there too.**


End file.
